Existential Plight
by YumeMori
Summary: Set IY post-manga, YYH pre-manga. Two wishes on the jewel changed her life, and the world as she knew it, for good. Yet there would always be a silver lining to even the most heartbreaking situation, or so Kagome liked to believe.
1. I, part I: His Second Wish

**Disclaimer:** I claim no ownership of _Sengoku Otogizoushi - InuYasha_ or _Yu Yu Hakusho. InuYasha_ belongs to Takahashi Rumiko, Shogakukan, Viz Media, ShoPro Entertainment, and Shounen; while _Yu Yu Hakusho_ belongs to Togashi Yoshihiro, Shueisha, Viz Media, and Shounen. No profit or money of any kind is made from this fan-created crossover.

* * *

**_Existential Plight  
_**_Chapter One, Part I: His Second Wish_

_"Why is the deadliest sin  
To love as I loved you?"  
_

* * *

It took the passing of ten years for everyone to realize that there was something very wrong with Kagome. A wish, long-forgotten, was the answer to it all.

Fourteen years prior, a young woman from the future fell into the past and shattered a jewel of power. It took nearly a year for it to be reformed with help from friends-once-enemies. When the time came from the final battle between that rag-tag group and Naraku, Kagome asked a question she never should have spoken. _"The jewel couldn't grant your wish, could it?"_, or something along those lines as the true wording had been lost as the centuries dragged on. She should have known from all her brother's video games to never utter such words in such a pitying tone as Naraku took it personally. True, he had tried to make a wish on it for a desire he had held for around fifty years, and the jewel had refused to grant it. So he made a second wish after Kagome's words, for Kagome specifically.

Yet in the chaos and tension and emotion of the final battle, they all forgot that three wishes had been made that day. Only the one that Kagome made to end the jewel's existence was remembered.

The first wish was ungrantable. The second wish was spiteful and dark, and the jewel's darker will warped it even more. Perhaps it even did the same to the third.

For the following thirteen years, no one suspected a thing.

Three of those years passed normally in the future. Then Kagome made the mistake of returning to the past, awakening the tainted wish. She never aged another day. At nearly thirty, she had not changed from her eighteen-year-old appearance.

In unreturned spiteful love, Naraku made his wish.

In unreturned first love, Kagome awoke it.

For there is no better way to put someone through hell than to force them to never be able to grow old and die.

* * *

_Reviewers, with this fic, I have a proposition for you. I am leaving the quotes at the start of each chapter uncited. If you can guess correctly, or whoever is the most correct, for all chapters as to who said it/sang it (all have a known author), then you'll be able to request a fic of your chosing. This fic will be updated almost daily, so you'll have to be quick on the reviews and guess if you want a fic._


	2. I, part II: Fifty Years Later

**Disclaimer:** I claim no ownership of _Sengoku Otogizoushi - InuYasha_ or _Yu Yu Hakusho. InuYasha_ belongs to Takahashi Rumiko, Shogakukan, Viz Media, ShoPro Entertainment, and Shounen; while _Yu Yu Hakusho_ belongs to Togashi Yoshihiro, Shueisha, Viz Media, and Shounen. No profit or money of any kind is made from this fan-created crossover.

* * *

**_Existential Plight  
_**_Chapter One, Part II: Fifty Years Later  
_

_"And the history books forgot about us_  
_And the bible didn't mention us,_  
_Not even once."__  
_

* * *

The seventeenth century dawned in Japan as the unrest of the period that would become known as the Sengoku Jidai began to wind down. The human emperor had come to have more power, though Kagome could not find it in herself to care about his name. He would be dead within years while she would continue on. Only Sesshoumaru had contact with the emperor as he had made deals and exchanges in order for Kagome and her unaging nature to remain undetected, for youkai to live alongside humans, for their legend to pass from human knowledge. As it was, Kagome rolled up the sleeves of her white haori as she finished packing her meager belongings into her ratty yellow backpack, ready to move off to a different village.

That was the deal: ten years at a village, no more, no less. If she stayed less than ten years, then the villagers would wonder why she was on the move so much as that was not the way of most miko. If she stayed more than ten years, then the villagers would realize that she had not aged at all which would bring up the old legends and stories, and accusations that she was a kitsune in disguise, that were becoming tales told only to children. They were fading from reality, or rather, from human reality.

"Kagome-sama?" a young girl said. Her small arms barely able to hold the yukata she carried properly.

Kagome smiled and patted the girl on her head before taking the yukata from her to pack. "Thank you, Mayu-chan. Can you see if Inuyasha's ready?"

The little girl was an orphan, and as village miko, Kagome had taken her in when she had been four. Mayu was now ten, and just as bright and inquisitive as her own little brother had been at that age. Her smile was wide and showed off one gap in her teeth, before she nodded her head so enthusiastically that her dark hair had come undone from its ponytail. "Mayu-chan will see if he is!"

Inuyasha snorted from behind them, having just come out of the only separate room in Kagome's home. His fire-rat haori and red hakama were balled up under his arm, leaving him clad in only a pair of plain white clothes complete with sandals. His rusty and battered Tetsusaiga hung from his hip, adding even more to the look of being a normal, very old village head stuck in a by-gone era come to steal away Kagome to cure an outbreak of disease. "I'm not you, bitch. I don't take forever to get ready to leave."

Though the words were gruff and meant to insult, Kagome could not help laughing when she noticed the poor excuse for a bandanna covering his ears. He had not tied it down tight enough, and with all the twitching his ears did, one was peaking out. "Whatever, Inuyasha," she said as she reached up and fixed the bandanna. He twitched his ears on purpose, making Mayu giggle in her own childish way, and though Kagome huffed and told him to control his twitching, her eyes and set of her lips held nothing but mirth. His glare and mock ire over being forced into yet another human disguise made it all the funnier.

As per Kagome's routine of leaving villages after ten years, Inuyasha was always forced into being the head of the non-existent village that needed her help. With his silver hair and natural ire, it took very little work on their part to have him pull off being an elder human male. Never mind the fact that he was around three-hundred years old, and she close to being one-hundred. His old-fashioned clothes that he could not part with only helped them in their charade.

This time, Kagome was bringing Mayu with her. It was not often that she brought along a child, but she could not leave her behind. When she would arrive at her new village, Mayu would be with Inuyasha heading to Sesshoumaru. Ever since Rin, he had a certain soft spot for human children of the female variety. She supposed it was his way after spending so many years with Rin; she supposed it healed the hole in his heart left by her death. She had spent the past few days getting Mayu acquainted to the fact that youkai existed. It helped that she, too, fell in love with Inuyasha's ears too much to care that he was youkai.

"Oh, c'mon, Inuyasha," Kagome said as she grabbed her backpack and Mayu's hand. She adjusted her grip on both before taking Inuyasha's arm with her free hand to escort him out of her modest home and village, treating him as if he was a much older human. He took it as his cue to hunch over and let his hair cover the youthful features of his face and golden eyes that would give them away. "You know you enjoy these trips to pluck me away from the humans."

He grunted, glaring at her from his position as they stepped into the village. When Mayu giggled, he turned a softer version of his glare to her. "All humans have is gotten stupider. They can't even tell you don't age after ten years and they don't even notice that I'm not fucking old. We probably could walk outta here without this stupid show. And without the brat."

Kagome sighed and shook her head before smiling at a nearby villager. A bow was what she received in return as the traditional miko garb she wore demanded some respect, even if Shinto was falling out of practice. "You're insufferable, you know that, Inuyasha?" she asked when she thought she was out of earshot. Only to realize a moment too late that a small group of villagers were close by. The strange name caused them to stare for a moment too long. All she could offer was a strained smile and a quickened pace that was almost too fast for Mayu to keep up with.

Next to her, she could feel Inuyasha's repressed laughter and hear Mayu's giggles, and narrowed her eyes. "Osuwari." She all but hissed the word at Inuyasha. Though she had removed his kotodama no nenju at the start of their ill-fated marriage, it still served as a warning. Inuyasha had learned the hard way that he preferred the necklace to the threat that word could hold without it.

Angry Kagome was no less terrifying without it.

He stopped chuckling by the time she finished saying the syllables of that word. It did not stop his amusement, however. It never failed to happen that as they were leaving, Kagome would warn him about slipping up and slip up herself. The irony never ceased to be sweet.

As soon as they were close to the outskirts of the village, Kagome chanced speaking again. "You know we can't just walk out of villages normally. Youkai have faded into stories now. They'd freak out and cause some issues both with and without the emperor getting involved. And I believe Sesshoumaru told us not to cause trouble of any kind or he'd send his mother to fake our deaths this time."

Kagome could hear the snarl on Inuyasha's face since he could not turn up his nose or stuff his hands into his haori like normal. "That stick is still up his ass?" She rolled her eyes, all ready having an idea as to where his tirade would go. Mayu remained oblivious as she skipped next to Kagome. "You'd think for being as old as shit, he'd forget about one little incident in Edo thirty years ago! I don't see that fucking kitsune getting into five layers of shit for all the shit _he_ pulls!"

Once there was a good ten meters between them and the village, Kagome released Inuyasha's arm in favor of smacking herself in the head. Even after so many years, he could not get off Shippou's case. "All Shippou does is seduce the daughters of noblemen -- he's a growing kitsune! You, on the other hand, jumped over Miroku's and Sango's funeral pyre -- chuckling like a _madman_, no less! -- and accidentally burned down part of the village center before grabbing me and yakking on about youkai matters before a village full of humans!

"Sesshoumaru had to come down, by order of the emperor, and 'melt' us with his acid. _Again_!"

By the time Kagome had finished, her hands were fisted at her hips and an amused, yet angry, look was fixed on her face. Nearly sixty years with Inuyasha, and married to him for the first twenty of this years, and he still managed to bring out the worst in her. Yet that was their relationship, and the very reason why they had been married for just twenty years.

Mayu stood next to Kagome, her hand clutched in the older woman's, and looked between the two. The conversation was entirely lost on her ten-year-old mind.

Inuyasha stood to his full height and fell into his typical careless pose. "I already told you both: I was chasing down Myouga because he ran from his fucking duties again! And it was only that once! Shippou's screwed how many girls?"

"It's a big difference and you know it! It's not Shippou's fault that women fall into his bed, but it's your fault if you leap over fires and burn down parts of villages." She huffed before turning and walking away, dragging Mayu behind her. She ignored Inuyasha's curses and muttered rants about her favoritism of the young kitsune. Sighing once, she let go of her amused anger and focused instead on more pressing matters. Such as where she was going to head to next.

Because of Sesshoumaru's deal with the emperor, youkai and she could live among humans so long as they were not discovered. Those that were, were sent into an offshoot of the Reikai: the Makai. Though she was not a youkai, she fell into the same category and was treated as one. In exchange for keeping out of trouble (lest she be forced to fake her death), the emperor would arrange a spot for her in places all across Japan every ten years. She had seen much of the country in order to escape those that might recognize her. Though she enjoyed seeing Inuyasha every ten years, she missed the stability of staying in one place. She could not wait for villages to grow large enough for her to hide in its cloak of anonymity.

It would be a while yet, she knew. It was close enough for her to hope.

"You're both going the wrong way, stupid." Inuyasha's dry voice pulled Kagome from her thoughts.

They were stopped at a familiar crossroads. Inuyasha stood on the left path, unreadable in his own way. Kagome and Mayu stood on the right path, a sinking feeling of dread in her bones. "I'm not going to the next village?" she asked; there existed no human place down the left path.

He shook his head twice, a knowing glint in his golden eyes. "Not for a while. Lord Ass' orders. So, c'mon."

She took careful steps toward him and gave a shaky smile to Mayu who squeezed her hand in reassurance despite not knowing what was happening. They set off to one of the four open boundaries between the Ningenkai and the Makai. Each of the four lords had their own open gateway to the Makai that were nothing more than abandoned old-style mansions or forgotten outposts humans feared going near. Each lord resided in the Makai, but lived at those parts to guard and watch over who came and went. They still remembered Naraku and the Shikon no Tama, and they vowed such things were never to happen again.

For Sesshoumaru to call her to his realm -- a miko to the Makai -- it did not sound reassuring at all. The implications took away the teasing and playful aura from before. "Do you know why?" she asked after they had walked in silence for a while.

He shrugged. "Bullshit or truth first?"

"Might as well give me the real story first so I understand the cover-up better."

"Typical Makai shit is happening. They're getting restless and wanting to eat all the humans they desire again. Same crap, different decade."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha, her head tilted in confusion. "If that's it," she said, "then why do I have to go there instead of to a different village?"

He spared her only a glance before continuing on. She did not miss the serious look etched on his face. "Last month, near where Sesshoumaru's at, a young youkai slaughtered the band of thieves he was traveling with. He's still pretty banged up, 'specially once Sesshoumaru got him to talk about what they were doing so close to the entry."

Her heart went out to that young youkai who had it in him to kill off those in his group. Fear over how powerful he had to be did not cross her mind as he was not powerful enough to stand up to Sesshoumaru. Yet her earlier feeling of dread weighed down her stomach all the more heavily. "What did he say?"

She supposed she should have been focusing more on the road than on Inuyasha, though she would claim it was to read what he was not saying to her. However when he spoke again to answer her question, she tripped and fell face-first in shock. In her dazed state it took a while to fully register what he said and the concerned questions of Mayu. When it did, she began to wonder if keeping their legend under wraps had been the best idea.

The only upside to the news was that the shikon no tama no longer existed.


	3. I, part III: The Bloody Rumor

**Disclaimer:** I claim no ownership of _Sengoku Otogizoushi - InuYasha_ or _Yu Yu Hakusho. InuYasha_ belongs to Takahashi Rumiko, Shogakukan, Viz Media, ShoPro Entertainment, and Shounen; while _Yu Yu Hakusho_ belongs to Togashi Yoshihiro, Shueisha, Viz Media, and Shounen. No profit or money of any kind is made from this fan-created crossover.

* * *

**_Existential Plight  
_**_Chapter One, Part III: The Bloody Rumor  
_

_"Just a legend,  
Cold words on a page."__  
_

* * *

Hiei had sworn to himself that one day he would be strong enough to kill all those in his way to strength and the life he was denied. Then he had been found by a band of thieves and realized the folly of that way. He learned of something more important than strength: dignity.

For they had none.

And it was sickening.

Though he still longed for strength and the life he had been denied because of his sex, the bandits had taught him it all meant nothing if one acted as low and vile that people wished for one's death out of pure spite. Strength was only a matter of physicality; it did not mean anyone had to give another anything that truly mattered. Such as worth and honor.

Because he could not have those qualities, he wanted them.

So when rumors had cropped up about the existence of a human jewel that could grant any wish and bestow great power unto its bearer, he knew it would be a matter of time before they set off in search of it. He knew the pecking order too well and that he was no where near the top, which would not do for his desire of the jewel. After all, he reasoned, he had far better uses for it than any of the weak idiots he traveled with.

The night before they were to sneak into the Ningenkai, he killed them all. As if he could allow them to get into that realm and possibly find the jewel before him. He was not expecting them, however, to be as strong as they were, enough so as to injure them. He had underestimated them, a mistake he would make with no other opponent again. Though it did led to him discovering that there did, in fact, exist those with both strength and dignity. An ancient youkai known as Sesshoumaru, the lord of the lands he was in, was who he found.

Again, he was not expecting to get the shit kicked out of him when he spoke of the plans they had had and the plans he had had. How was he to know that the lord would have a soft spot for the dirty humans?

A month had all ready passed as he tried to recover. His first goal of finding the life he was kicked out from was put on-hold for the moment. Instead, he vowed, he would learn enough to knock that lord into his place. No one bested Hiei and lived to tell of it.

He cracked open a carmine eye as he heard the familiar baritone of the dog and the mentioning of his name. When he heard another male's voice along with that of a female, he opened his other eye and attempted to sit up. No one usually spoke close enough to his door for him to gather information until now. The opportunity would not be wasted.

Yet it was in vain, though not entirely. They stopped talking in favor of opening his door. The resemblence between the males did not go unnoticed -- brothers? Parent and child? It was always so hard to tell with youkai -- and neither did the obvious humanity of the woman. She looked the part of it, especially with the young girl clinging to her red hakama. From such a distance, they looked like parent and child. He narrowed his eyes at the two youkai, not liking whatever joke they were trying to pull. After all, what other reason could there be for a human in the Makai?

Though she was the only one smiling, bright and unguarded. His regard of her dropped even lower. He assumed she had no sense of self-preservation as his deepening scowl did nothing to deter her from approaching. It did get her to untangle the human brat's hands from her hakama and shoo her back to the youkai. He found it surprising, to a certain degree as he did now know that the lord had a soft spot for humans, when the girl skipped her way back to Sesshoumaru and latched onto his pant leg. The lord even looked at her with a soft expression.

Pathetic idiots; the whole lot of them.

Had he his sword, the woman would have been dead in two more steps.

Yet he did not, so he lashed out with his fists as much as his injured body could. She shook her head as the scent of burning flesh filled the air. Where his fist had made contact with her arm, some strange power of hers was purifying his flesh. He pulled his hand back to glare at his singed digits. "The hell are you, human?"

She laughed as she sat down next to him. "I believe you just answered your own question, Hiei." Her smile turned innocent when he glared.

With no concern toward the threat that he posed, she pulled out various medical supplies from underneath his cot. "I hear you were out looking for something you shouldn't have been?" He knew it was supposed to be a statement and not a question. And he would not have answered had it not been for one deadly look from the youkai lord.

"As if you would know anything of it." Conversing with humans was not high on his list of fun things to do.

Her smile faded and he smirked, thinking he had won. "I know more than you think about the Shikon no Tama. Far too much." She cut off her words as the way she spoke them seemed to say she had so much more she wanted to say. Instead she began treating his wounds, her touch gentler than the steel lacing her words.

He grunted and turned his head away, figuring she was not going to elaborate. And she did not for a long time as she worked; her fingers and quickness belying how many times she had performed such tasks.

"You know, you should've just ignored the rumors about the existence of the jewel. No one ever finds it and returns unscathed. Rumors about a legend aren't worth that kind of trouble, why even bother?"

All three seemed to be judging him, as he was certain the child had no idea what was going on, and waiting for his answer before passing their verdict on his life. They knew so much more than they let on, he could tell.

"Anything worth having comes with trouble."

She made a thoughtful noise before bidding him goodnight. The youkai and child followed her soon after she passed them. It was then that he realized that the one who really held his fate was the puny, unremarkable human. And a female one at that. Women had been the bane of his existence since his damned birth. It did not seem as if that would be changing anytime soon.


	4. Interlude One: Nabe, Nabe Sokonuke

**Disclaimer:** I claim no ownership of _Sengoku Otogizoushi - InuYasha_ or _Yu Yu Hakusho. InuYasha_ belongs to Takahashi Rumiko, Shogakukan, Viz Media, ShoPro Entertainment, and Shounen; while _Yu Yu Hakusho_ belongs to Togashi Yoshihiro, Shueisha, Viz Media, and Shounen. No profit or money of any kind is made from this fan-created crossover.

* * *

**_Existential Plight  
_**_Interlude One: Nabe, Nabe Sokonuke  
_

_"Nothing sparkles like it did  
when I knew you."__  
_

* * *

The first time they met, Mayu had been only eleven years old, while Shippou and Hiei had been somewhere around the age of one-hundred and forty.

Mayu was awkward and shy and eager to please. She would often bow so fast or nod her head vigorously enough to cause her hair to fall out of the day's style. And she was horribly plain, with an olive complexion and dark hair and dark eyes. She could never quite stand out, aside from how she moved that lack any style of grace. She was always in motion, always bending too fast or speaking too soon or tripping over the hem of her clothes in her haste to stand. Yet she had a smile that was her own, that made her stand out. Mayu never learned how to smile like a lady, it was always too wide and too large and showed off her teeth. It was her smile that caught Shippou's attention at first.

And because she had caught Shippou's attention, Hiei also found himself tolerating her. He could not understand the appeal of human women, especially the younger ones. Though she was stupid, he could appreciate her ability to annoy older youkai, like Inuyasha, with one simple question: "Why?"

Shippou and Hiei were also short and mischievous and contained too much energy. Their meeting was sure to be a disaster in the making for everyone around them.

On their own, they had boundless amounts of energy. Together, they played off each other passing off their energy onto the other whenever one was close to burning out. They even managed to bring Hiei out of his shell a bit. Kagome and Sesshoumaru would watch with amused smiles and veiled joy as Inuyasha or Jaken fell prey to their bored moods. For a few years, they brought trouble and pranks to the castle. And they found a love of a certain game. Hiei refused to play until he noticed how it could increase his speed and stamina.

_"Nee, nee, Shippou-chan! Play with Mayu-chan and Hiei!"_

_"What's this game?"_

_"Nabe, Nabe Sokonuke. See, we grab hands like this, and then we swing like this. And we say: Nabe, nabe, sokonuke, sokoganuketara, kaerimasho. And then we turn like this. And then we swing and sing, then turn back and go faster and faster each time! Nee, nee, fun, isn't it, Shippou-kun!"_

_"But what does it mean?"_

_"Mayu-chan plays it whenever she misses her family..."_

_"Good job making her cry, kitsune."_

_"Sorry, sorry! Just... don't cry anymore, please?"_

When Mayu was fourteen, Shippou left with Inuyasha for the Ningenkai. She was heartbroken as there were no other children at the castle as the others had grown up and married, or died. Kagome was only entertaining for so long as the miko enjoyed the company of youkai more than humans. Yet she always made time for Mayu. It was not long before she began to learn the ways of a noble woman, and learn of other things she probably should not have known. Her energy and love of life had dimmed from it. She could finally understand why Kagome seemed subdued; it was as if it sucked away her life as well.

Hiei stayed away longer and longer as well. He was focused on training. Mayu figured he hated the fact that Shippou was able to leave for the Ningenkai while he was stuck with them. Yet even Hiei remained unchanging and unaging. A desire burned deep in him that Mayu could not hope to match or take part in. She knew nothing of swords and sparring or life and death.

She hated it. Only she was the only one who aged and grew older and was going to die soon while all those around her remained the same.

Then when Mayu turned eighteen, Shippou returned with Inuyasha. They looked to be around the same age finally, and she envied him that. He was still as brash and childish and full of energy. He smiled with a childish air and spoke of simple ideals, as if he had only been gone for a few days instead of years. While she had become calmer and mature and somewhat jaded with life. Sure, her movements were still quick that she lacked any grace and she could not keep her hair pinned back to save her life, but the energy behind the movements had changed.

Shippou did not recognize her until she smiled. And he sought to make her do so more often. He wanted the little girl he had noticed back, as the only time he could bother Hiei was when they sparred. Yet he had managed to get Hiei to help him make Mayu smile again.

_"C'mon, Mayu-chan! Let's have some fun!"_

_"What do you mean, Shippou-chan? Sesshoumaru-sama does not appreciate such things anymore."_

_"Aw, who cares what that codger thinks! If it really bothered him, he'd have killed Inu-baka and Hiei years ago."_

_"Tch. He would have killed you long before me. One retarded mutt is bad enough to have around."_

_"It's not nice to say such things, Shippou-chan, Hiei-san..."_

_"Remember when we used to play Nabe, Nabe Sokonuke? How did it go..."_

_"Like this, Shippou-chan. Remember, we have to hold hands like this --"_

_"And we swing them, right?"_

_"Yes. As we sing: Nabe, Nabe, sokonuke, sokoganuketara, kaerimasho..."_

_"I think I get what it means finally. Whenever things get so bad, you can still return home."_

_"Great. You made the human brat cry again. Some kitsune you are."_

_"Mayu-chan! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry!"_

Though, like before, Shippou and Hiei and Mayu went their separate ways. Shippou back to his philandering in the Ningenkai, Hiei to his quest to become stronger, and Mayu back to finding ways to keep from being bored. Yet the years dragged on and Mayu continued to age. When she was close to thirty, Sesshoumaru sent her to Jinenji's to live out the rest of her life there.

In the peaceful quiet of the Makai countryside where Jinenji lived, Mayu found her love of life again. And her energy, too. Yet she never saw Shippou or Hiei again. She had found out soon after she was fourteen that she was sick, incurably so. It killed her at thirty.

When news reached Hiei, it did not bother him. He knew humans had to die at some point, but he resolved to keep away from humans. In the distant future, when he had forgotten the cause, perhaps he would even claim that he knows nothing of games and cares nothing for them.

It took a few more years before Shippou learned of her death. He never played another children's game, nor did he hold the hand of anyone. Not any of his lovers, not even Kagome. Hand-holding was something he only did with Mayu and only when they played Nabe, Nabe Sokonuke. Though he did finally understand why she cried the last time they played that game. Because one day, she would have to go home to where her family was.

* * *

_Nabe, Nabe Sokonuke_ is a children's game in Japan. It's traditionally played with only two people, but since when have Shippou or Hiei been known to play by the rules?

Its translation is this:

_Pan, Pan  
Bottomless,  
If the bottom is falling out  
Let's go home._


	5. II, part I: So, It Began

**Disclaimer:** I claim no ownership of _Sengoku Otogizoushi - InuYasha_ or _Yu Yu Hakusho. InuYasha_ belongs to Takahashi Rumiko, Shogakukan, Viz Media, ShoPro Entertainment, and Shounen; while _Yu Yu Hakusho_ belongs to Togashi Yoshihiro, Shueisha, Viz Media, and Shounen. No profit or money of any kind is made from this fan-created crossover.

* * *

**_Existential Plight  
_**_Chapter Two, Part I: So, It Began  
_

_"And that is how  
change happens:"__  
_

* * *

It was four years after Mayu's death that Hiei hit his first growth spurt. The clothes he had worn throughout much of his younger years were old and ratty, though dark. His cloak was obviously second-hand and full of holes from years of traveling, wielding a sword too big for him, and far too many gruesome battles.

Only when that cloak had become too disgusting to wear did Kagome get her hands on it. That was when she noticed it had originally been dark red in color, but that blood and fleshy bits of dead enemies had stained it into a darker color. She was both horrified, because he had killed so many, and disgusted, because it was youkai blood and other parts that had stained it in such ways. Needless to say, she threw it out then and there despite the dark look he sent her with his large eyes.

"No," she said. "I don't care how much you hate me for it, but that is absolutely disgusting. It's hardly hygienic at all. Do you even remember all where that cloak has been?"

He shrugged, a careless gesture that showed how much he cared. "It's a cloak. It's supposed to get dirty so I don't. I thought that was obvious even for a human like you."

"Well, you're going to go without it for a day. And tomorrow will be the last day you were such ratty clothes, too," she said. She stood in front of him with a hand on her hip and the other pointing toward his clothes. "Your new clothes will be arriving tomorrow... Hm. Perhaps I should have asked that they get you a new sword, too..."

He stared at her with nothing short of contempt. No one had ever ordered him around before, and he hated that she was doing so. Even though he would admit to needing the new clothes, it was disgusting how she took over his life. His expression did not change even when she had presented him with his new clothes the next day. Had circumstances been different, he would have killed her decades ago. Yet she had that strange "hama no reiryoku" which could kill him before he killed her, and he was not that suicidal.

Hiei would, however, admit that she had good taste. The pants had been black and baggy, yet the material was light and breathable. The shirt she had thrust at him, though blue, had no sleeves and was breathable as well. She might have known nothing about being an actual fighter (and he would know, he had witnessed her disastrous attempts at learning the sword), but she knew the small details that went into being one. Yet, she had misjudged how wide his hips were and he had to hold them up.

She had had the decency to blush then before rushing off to grab a quick fix for the problem. Still unable to judge his size properly, she came back with three belts of different sizes. He ended up wearing all three at once. Though he only needed one, he found that the other two made an excellent holder for his scabbard, and two ensured it would stay when he sheathed his sword.

His cloak though was quite possibly the only thing he truly enjoyed it. It was dark enough to be a shadow. All he needed now was the speed to make it true.

* * *

The years passed by at Sesshoumaru's lair much quicker than they did in human villages. It was difficult for Kagome to keep track of how much time had passed, and the foreign mauve skies did not help much either. Day and night had little bearing or meaning which made it the perfect realm for creatures who had no desire or care for human-made time.

But Kagome did.

Trying to count the days and years was all she had to do some days. Mayu was dead. Inuyasha and Shippou spent their time in the Ningenkai. Shippou to keep track of rumors and history, officially. Unofficially... Well, he was laying down a great basis for all the legends in her time about kitsune who would seduce and trick men and women alike. Inuyasha, on the other hand, was the true ears and eyes of Sesshoumaru. He kept an eye and an ear open for much of what was happening with the humans. He made sure to say the right things to help pass youkai into fables and legends. For the peaceful co-existence of the two species, it was for the best that they faded into obscurity. They had more freedom that way.

However, the rumors of the Shikon no Tama's existence only died in the Ningenkai. Tales of its destruction only served to fuel hope that it existed in the Makai. Such was the nature of rumors. The untrue lived to see another day while the true were brushed to the side, written off and forgotten. It was far too true in this case. That the jewel had been reformed was the only footnote left in history about their quest and struggles. Things were going according to plan in their desire to preserve the time line, and she knew she should be happy over it -- they all should, really -- but that elation was lacking in everyone.

Life was dull. Even with all the political turmoil surrounding them. Things were once again bloody in Ningenkai Japan, while a fierce power struggle was starting to brew in the Makai between two youkai far more powerful than Sesshoumaru. Yet it all paled in comparison to Naraku and the struggle for the jewel. Not even Sesshoumaru could bring himself to care about the fate of his lands. Then again, it had been decades since Sesshoumaru had cared about anything. Rin's death had affected him and there was no denying it. The deaths of all the little human girls he had looked after had affected him.

However far too much had happened since their younger years, and they had all changed. They all yearned to hold onto something of the past that no one would ever believe they had shared. Sesshoumaru collected young orphan human girls. Inuyasha and Shippou traveled all over the realms, looking for fights or adventure or causing mischief or all three. Kirara stayed with the descendants of her master. And Kagome picked up the habit of collecting orphan children as well. Except they were usually of the male youkai variety. Her newest acquirement was none other than the young hi-youkai known as Hiei.

Hiei's large, sad, pitiful carmine eyes called out to her in a way no one else's had. He hid his sadness and pain deep within, but she was too good when it came to seeing emotions locked inside. She knew beneath the exterior of hostility and anger and hate was a different person. Someone who was vulnerable and fragile and crying out for someone -- anyone -- to notice and hold him. Inside was a confused little boy who could not fully grasp the reasons why he was alone. And yet, he knew the reasons all too well at the same time.

Kagome wanted to be that person. She had the rest of his lifetime to attempt.

Yet he was proving to be stubborn. He focused upon training and strength as if it held the answer to all of life's problems. His wall was proving to be far thicker and higher than she had first thought. Kagome was just as stubborn and quitter could never be used to describe her.

She waited for Hiei to leave the dojo, her hands clutching a flask of water. Every day for decades he would train with members of Sesshoumaru's guard. They would finish around the same time every day. In no other aspect was he as predictable. And like clockwork, he stepped out after five hours of training. All ready used to this ritual and knowing she would pester him to no end if he refused, he stopped next to her and took the proffered flask.

"So, how many did you win this time?" Her pride and happiness made her voice a decibel higher. Inuyasha would have cringed, but Hiei never did.

"Three." She knew he tried his hardest to keep their conversations short as he had no patience for humans and meaningless chatter. It made her try to find ways of prolonging their conversations all the more. She was determined to get him used to humans and humanity, even if she had to push him to his limits of patience. Sometimes, she knew, the best way to make progress was to push to that limit and even beyond.

Her smile was bright and full of pride, enough that she forgot who she was dealing with that she tried to ruffle his hair. He remedied that by stepping to the left without missing a single step. It was almost as though he had been expecting her to make such a movement. She pulled her hand back as though she had been burnt, and she may as well have. Though it did not dampen her happiness and pride; she would not let it. "That's awesome! You're improving so quickly. It'll be soon when you'll be able to beat the crud out of all five of them, ne?"

Hiei shrugged and headed off. She knew she had all but answered her own question, so he was not about to repeat the obvious.

Her defeated sigh reached his ears though. Perhaps he was being too hostile toward her when she had been nothing but friendly. Though he had learned at birth never to be too trusting of women, and from subsequent years to be wary of anyone too friendly. It never turned out well for him.

Yet there was something different about her. Her friendliness did not hide any dark deceit, in fact it seemed as if she was lacking any darkness. And for a woman, she was not so bad. She had yet to abandon him or become annoying, at the very least.


	6. II, part II: And Ended

**Disclaimer:** I claim no ownership of _Sengoku Otogizoushi - InuYasha_ or _Yu Yu Hakusho. InuYasha_ belongs to Takahashi Rumiko, Shogakukan, Viz Media, ShoPro Entertainment, and Shounen; while _Yu Yu Hakusho_ belongs to Togashi Yoshihiro, Shueisha, Viz Media, and Shounen. No profit or money of any kind is made from this fan-created crossover.

* * *

**_Existential Plight  
_**_Chapter Two, Part II: And Ended  
_

_"One gesture,  
One person,"__  
_

* * *

Hiei did not place much stock in habits, and did his best to avoid them. That was before Sesshoumaru and Kagome, however. Never before had he spent so much time in one place or around the same people. Developing one habit was unavoidable, and he fast discovered that he did not like it when it was changed in any way.

After so many years of seeing Kagome wait for him to finish up his daily training with some much appreciated (though thankless) water, he had grown to look forward to it and her meaningless conversations. Having someone who waited and took pride in his accomplishments, both meager and grand, was nice. It made him feel important and needed. Two feelings he had never had the pleasure of having before.

So when he stepped out of the dojo to an empty hallway made larger and emptier from her lacking presence, he was worried even though he did not show it. And Hiei did not do worried. Even though he tried to deny it and make his search for her seem less franctic, he could not deny how he felt inside. The feelings of abandonment he had tried so hard to stamp into the recesses of his mind flared back to life.

The damned woman would pay for ruining the routine and for becoming a part of his life without permission.

"But that's stupid!"

Her voice was full of indignation and loud enough to carry outside of the room she was in. He backtracked to the door that separated them now curious as to what could piss her off that much. It did not take long for it to become obvious.

"Keep your insolent outbursts to yourself, Kagome." The baritone revealed it to be Sesshoumaru, though the haughty words did an even better job. "This Sesshoumaru has been over this with you before: your next act of insolence will cost you your tongue."

Hiei smirked; he could almost hear Kagome's angry huff and see her cross her arms in a poor show of anger to his words. The suppressed laughter of everyone else in the room could be heard though. No sooner did the mirth appear did it disappear at a single command from the lord for their meeting to continue.

He could tell the next person to speak was Shippou; there was no mistaking that whiny tone of voice. "Rumors and such have disappeared from the Ningenkai. Aside from some stories about the shikon having existed centuries ago that are known only to a couple of descendants of Miroku and Sango, no one remembers a single thing about it. The humans have settled down, too--in Japan, at least. So, I have to agree with Inu-baka: it would be the safest place to send Kagome for a century or two."

"Watch it, runt. I can still kick your ass from one side of the world to the next!"

"Both of you, _osuwari_!" Kagome accentuated her exclamation by slamming her hands onto a table. He still did not understand the significance of the command, but it never failed to quiet a room. "What I'm still waiting to hear is a good reason as to why I'm going back to the Ningenkai now. Doesn't it defeat the entire purpose of forcing me here decades ago?"

When no one answered her question fast enough, Hiei could hear her hiss out a "Well". He was curious as well and leaned closer to the door.

It was Inuyasha who spoke up. "Things are getting bad here. You know that there's two rulers of this realm, right? Well, they're going at it again and this time a third one is getting mixed in it. It's only a matter of time before this land gets swallowed up. It's just not safe anymore."

"Yeah," Shippou said. "Plus, with the rumors getting around here that the jewel is here... Well, Kagome-chan, things just don't look too good for you!"

"So? It's not like I can't hold my own in a fight!" Hiei had to resist the deep desire to laugh; he had seen her practice and it was not graceful or powerful in any way. "There's not much that can happen to me if I stay--"

"You may be frozen in time, foolish miko, but this Sesshoumaru doubts you are impervious to death by far more gruesome means. And you will die if you are lucky. Not every youkai will treat you as well as this Sesshoumaru should they grow enough intelligence to realize who you are."

He could hear Shippou snicker. "Treat her well in bed or in public?"

And Hiei was unprepared for the vehemence that Sesshoumaru and Kagome denied having such a relationship with. It was soon followed by a loud smack.

"_Ow_! You bastard! That _hurt_!"

"Good! Fucking kitsune!"

"Children--training grounds. Dawn."

As the conversation degenerated from there, he headed to his room. There had been so much information revealed in what he had overheard that he did not know where to begin sorting through it or what to do with most of it. Some made little sense, other pieces seemed as if they fit in with information he had heard decades ago but could not recall (he knew he knew what the shikon no tama was), and the rest was self-explanatory.

It was hours later when he heard the familiar soft footsteps of Kagome outside his door. She paused and he could imagine her with her fist poised to knock. He braced for the noise and was surprised when he heard her slump against it instead. She heaved a heavy sigh and stayed there for a while without making another noise.

Just when he had been close to forgetting she was outside his door, her soft words came muffled through it. "I'm sorry, but I have to go. I'm no good at goodbyes, too sad, you know? But please, if our paths happen to cross again in the future, just don't hate me for leaving. I'm better at hellos, I promise."

She was gone before dawn. The kitsune left soon after his match with both brothers.

It would be around twenty years later that Hiei would leave. After another handful of decades, he would forget.


	7. II, part III: The Nineteenth Century

**Disclaimer:** I claim no ownership of _Sengoku Otogizoushi - InuYasha_ or _Yu Yu Hakusho. InuYasha_ belongs to Takahashi Rumiko, Shogakukan, Viz Media, ShoPro Entertainment, and Shounen; while _Yu Yu Hakusho_ belongs to Togashi Yoshihiro, Shueisha, Viz Media, and Shounen. No profit or money of any kind is made from this fan-created crossover.

* * *

**_Existential Plight  
_**_Chapter Two, Part III: The Nineteenth Century  
_

_"One moment  
at a time."__  
_

* * *

Kagome chewed on her thumbnail, glancing out the window of her modest house in Kyoto. There was a dark undercurrent in the air that grew with each passing day. The next hundred or so years were ones she had no desire to live through in the Ningenkai. All the wars and turmoil and bombings... They spoke of too much darkness and death, and she had seen enough of both to last her a lifetime--multiple lifetimes, in fact. Needless to say, she was anxious to get back to the Makai. It was perfect because finally the rumors of the shikon's existence had faded, in much the same way they had in the Ningenkai.

And Inuyasha and Shippou were late. As usual. They had never had a sense of time.

Though quite a few decades had come and gone again (around fifty-three and a third, she surmised... Not that she was keeping count or anything), and many changes had taken place in both the Makai and Ningenkai. There would still be a great many more changes and years to come before she could be reunited with her family again. She could not wait for that day; partly because she was closer than ever to it, and partly because she could barely remember her family. She knew she had lived with her mother, grandfather and little brother, but their names and appearances had faded from her memory. She could not even recall what her home looked like. Being a few decades away from four-hundred years old did tend to ruin one's memory, especially when one was not meant to live for so long.

Yet she wanted to remember. And if lying low in the Makai was the way to make it happen, then so be it.

As the familiar, yet aged, forms of Inuyasha and Shippou came into her view, Kagome turned away from the window in favor of grabbing her old yellow backpack. It was damaged in more ways than one and should have been burned decades ago, but sentimentality forced her into keeping it. It was all she could remember about her school life.

She was out of the door before they even reached it. Her desire and foreknowledge of the events to come caused her to want to be as far away as possible. "You both are late! _Again_. Do you guys constantly cross paths with black cats when coming to get me or what?"

Inuyasha spared her a strange look, his red bandanna keeping her from seeing his ears twitch in confusion, while Shippou shook his head causing his russet hair to cover his hazel eyes. The centuries had been good to Shippou, and it showed in his illusions. Yet she knew he had grown used to her odd speaking mannerisms long ago, even if they were becoming common the closer they got to her century.

"The hell you talking about? Is the air in the Ningenkai making your brain go dead?"

Kagome glared. "Osuwari, Inuyasha. But what did take you two so long?"

"I don't see why you get so worked up over a couple damn hours. Not like time's gonna go anywhere on us."

Shippou elbowed him in the gut. "We lost track of time talking to Jinenji. He agreed to let you stay with him until you head back home. He's got more than enough space."

When Inuyasha ignored Shippou's jab that was when Kagome knew they were not telling her something. Those two bickered worse than lovers, but Inuyasha betrayed serious situations by acting his age. Those moments never went well for her as she was always involved somehow. She dreaded asking about what they were not telling her, but she did anyway.

It took a moment for Inuyasha to respond. "Well, y'kno how there's three realms, right? Some old codger of a god decided to make Reikai the one that keeps the 'balance' between the Ningenkai and Makai. But if you ask me, the bastard's got a deep fear of youkai and anyone powerful enough to knock his ass down a peg or two."

Shippou rolled his eyes. "Off the point, Inubaka. Anyway, he's off enforcing the barrier between the two realms. And to visit we had to petition and tell him about you. So..." He shuffled his feet about and did not dare to look her in the eyes. It spoke more than anything he could have said.

After having spent so much time with them, Kagome was quick to put what they had said and what they would not say together. She clutched her backpack straps tighter. She did not like the ache in her heart nor the conclusion she was coming to. "I don't have a choice but to go, do I?" Both youkai looked away from her, confirming her question with their silence. "Will I be able to return?"

Inuyasha placed an arm around her shoulders and drew her into a tight embrace. Their failed marriage had kept displays of affection to playful hitting and brief hand-holding save for in situations such as the one they were in now. She could feel him sigh against her hair. "He says you will, but I don't trust him. He's an asshole with too much power and he knows it."

Shippou's reassuring hand gripped her shoulder. "We're being forced out of here, too, along with every youkai he can find hiding. Don't think he'll be letting us back in anytime soon either. So, you won't be alone, Kagome-chan! We'll always be nearby."

Despite herself, she started to cry. Not because of Inuyasha's familiar warmth or Shippou comforting her in much the same way she had done in years long past, but because she would not be able to return. Because leaving was no longer a choice, but a forced path. It was a much better idea, going to the Makai, when it had been her decision. She could unmake it if she wanted to and whenever she wanted. Yet it was not her choice anymore.

It felt too final for her. And so terribly unfair.

* * *

The sheer amount of youkai waiting at the breach to head into their own realm was startling to Kagome. Inuyasha and Shippou appeared unaffected by the sight as she was certain they had seen it when they left to get her. Yet the tensing of the grip they had on her shoulders told a different story: one that was angry and unfair.

"You two really weren't lying about this," she whispered with sickening awe.

They grunted in reply causing Kagome to smile despite the situation. It seemed only the small things were left for her to hold onto. Though she would not be able to see her family whenever she would desire, at least she would be spending her days in peace with Jinenji. The great mystery behind the missing youkai in her time was solved. Though she did not like the reason for it at all; it seemed as if it would cause far too much dissatisfaction and unrest among the youkai. She wondered what happened to the deal that Sesshoumaru had brokered centuries ago.

A gentle nudge from Shippou caused her to look up at him. He tilted his head toward an older human-looking male whom Inuyasha was glaring intensely at. "That's Enma. He apparently has a young son, but no one's seen him yet. Rumors are that he's going to use some power of his kid's to reinforce the barrier, making it impossible for more powerful youkai to escape."

She stared at the god as she was herded by. It was her first time ever seeing one, and she found she preferred the presence of youkai--at least they did not blend in so well. More than that, she did not know what she thought of him: he was locking her away in another realm full of youkai who would not think twice about killing her, and he was probably hoping they would. He was tearing her away from her family...

Looking around, she realized she was not the only one in her situation. So many of the youkai had to have human family they had to leave behind, lives they had spent years building, and so much more. At least she had Jinenji, Inuyasha, Shippou and a place to live. She would bet it was more than most had waiting for them in the Makai.

It was all too soon before she passed Enma with Inuyasha and Shippou. Like all the times before, a strange pulling sensation grabbed her skin and threatened to pull her spirit under. Just as the constricting power threatened to tighten and restrict her breathing, it vanished.

Mauve skies greeted her eyes as the scent of blood hit her nose. She heaved a sigh of frustration and sadness, while her two friends relaxed. She could have sworn that she saw them share a smirk as a sign of their happiness at being back in such a realm. She wished she could have joined in, too.

Inuyasha knelt down in front of her. "Get on. We can make it to Jinenji's by tomorrow night this way."

As she climbed on his back, she wondered about one little youkai she had left behind. Kagome wondered what had happened to him and if she would see him again.


	8. III, part I: Unexpected Meeting

**Disclaimer:** I claim no ownership of _Sengoku Otogizoushi - InuYasha_ or _Yu Yu Hakusho. InuYasha_ belongs to Takahashi Rumiko, Shogakukan, Viz Media, ShoPro Entertainment, and Shounen; while _Yu Yu Hakusho_ belongs to Togashi Yoshihiro, Shueisha, Viz Media, and Shounen. No profit or money of any kind is made from this fan-created crossover.

* * *

**_Existential Plight  
_**_Chapter Three, Part I: Unexpected Meeting  
_

_"And I never thought  
I would find her here:  
Flannel and satin,  
My four walls transformed."__  
_

* * *

Two decades passed before Kagome and Hiei met again.

It was late one day as Jinenji and she were finishing up their chores in his expansive gardens of herbs and vegetables when their unexpected visitor stumbled in. He was bloody and staggering with a broken sword held loosely in his hand. Yet, to Kagome, he was still the same little boy she had known so many years ago, aside from the fact that he was obviously taller. However even Kagome knew something was very wrong with Hiei with just one look at him. When she had known him, he had never been careless enough to be wounded. And aside from their very first meeting, she had never seen him in such a state.

She dropped everything she had in her hands and ran to him as he fell from exhaustion, even though she knew she was far from fast enough to catch him. Jinenji, with his large size, easily crossed the distance and caught the much smaller youkai. He tsked over Hiei's current state as his eyes were able to see just how wounded he was. "This is the worst condition he's ever been in," Jinenji mused.

Kagome stopped next to the older youkai and looked at him in confusion. "You know Hiei?"

Jinenji nodded. "He often stops by when he needs treatment. He pushes himself too hard for being solitary... Hiei-san causes me to worry."

"Sounds like him." She shook her head and chuckled. "You should take him inside, I'll clean up here and bring the necessary things."

* * *

It took the passing of two days after they had healed Hiei for him to wake up. His wounds had been easy enough to heal, but his body had to replenish the blood he had lost on its own. Yet it was the feeling of soft hands running through his hair that woke him up.

"It's so unfair... Even spiked and dirty, your hair is still so soft." The words had been spoken by a woman, Hiei knew that much. However there was a certain tone to it that told him he knew that voice very well, even though he had gone out of his way his entire life to avoid women.

He opened his eyes in the hopes of seeing a face to attach to the voice. She pulled away immediately, the blush on her face showing her embarrassment over being caught fawning over his hair. He did not recognize her face, but her eyes and the way they shown with emotion. He could have sworn that he knew her, and judging from the way she looked at him, he did once. Though he had no memory of knowing such a woman or a human one.

She was human and young, he could not remember running across a human in the Makai anytime in the past decade or ever.

She recovered from her shock and her lips curved upward in a familiar inviting manner. "So, you're finally awake, Hiei. Since when did you get so sloppy with your sword that you'd get injured? Jeez, and I thought you learned better than that!"

That confirmed it. She knew him, but he did not know her. He figured his confusion showed in some way because her smile dimmed. "Is... Is something wrong, Hiei?"

"Who the hell are you?"

He watched with morbid awe as she turned away, looking as though she had been struck. Did she honestly expect him to remember her, some human woman? The only women who occupied his thoughts were the Koorime, and that was only because he would enjoy killing them.

"I suppose you were too young and it was too short a time, or something... But I watched over you at Sesshoumaru's home not far from here. Kagome, remember?"

Her words brought back distant memories. He did not have faces to give those he remembered, but he did know the name Sesshoumaru. And there had been a little human girl he had played games with with some kitsune. He knew that Sesshoumaru had been a powerful dog lord, and he knew-vaguely-that he had tried to emulate him. Those were the clearest parts in his memory. Fuzzier and almost distorted enough to be brushed aside was her, looking very much the same. He could really only remember her eyes, though they were younger-seeming. Why and how he had crossed paths with them, he did not know. The one thing he did know was that humans could not live for that long. It was so confusing.

"You're still alive? Does the dog know your away?" He sneered. The implied relationship between the two was something he remembered the longer he thought on it, yet he did not understand why it left a bad taste in his mouth. Something was not adding up, and he hated the fact that he could not remember.

She looked away and smiled sadly. "Of course I'm still alive! As for Sesshoumaru... I suppose you left before everything happened. But he's dead. Had been for a while now. It was honorably in battle with one of the three lords here, or so Inuyasha said."

For all of Sesshoumaru's strength and dignity, it had seemed as if he would live forever. Or so Hiei had believed.

Kagome placed a hand on his head in some form of understanding he did not entirely want. "I'll let Jinenji know you're up. Dinner'll be soon, so no going back to sleep yet!"

She retreated from the room with all the grace he figured she possessed back when they had known each other. He smirked as he heard her stumble over her feet just outside the door, unsure as to why it was funny to him. There was something about her that told him she was the exception among women, but he did not know why he believed that or why he thought so.

He knew that he would be sticking around even after his injuries healed, if just to figure out why he did not remember. He was not some human and easily forgot things that had happened in the past. Yet he had a feeling it was tied into the fact that he could not remember where Jinenji lived. If he thought about it, he could not find where Jinenji lived. That was why, he could only find it only while injured and when he was not focused on where he was going. He had never come across this place on purpose. So he would stay until he found out the reasons why.


	9. III, part II: A Glimpse Into the Past

**Disclaimer:** I claim no ownership of _Sengoku Otogizoushi - InuYasha_ or _Yu Yu Hakusho. InuYasha_ belongs to Takahashi Rumiko, Shogakukan, Viz Media, ShoPro Entertainment, and Shounen; while _Yu Yu Hakusho_ belongs to Togashi Yoshihiro, Shueisha, Viz Media, and Shounen. No profit or money of any kind is made from this fan-created crossover.

* * *

**_Existential Plight  
_**_Chapter Three, Part II: A Glimpse Into the Past  
_

_"But curiosity can, at times, reveal  
things that were better left unknown."__  
_

* * *

Watching her work was his favorite pasttime at Jinenji's. In few other things were her hands as steady and sure, and her entire mind focused on the task before her. She was prone to dropping things, becoming lost in thought as she tried to keep track of meaningless time, and to stumbling over her own feet. Yet all that fell away when she worked side-by-side with the old half-youkai.

He could not deny that he enjoyed his lazy days there. It was not like he could leave without a proper weapon anyway. Jinenji's home was about the only safe place in the Makai as none of the powerhouse lords were stupid enough to attack the one creature who gave help and medicine without charge when they managed to find his home. Very few youkai had Jinenji's skills or knowledge, and those who did did not part with anything unless their price had been met. Yet Jinenji was too kind to charge for anything, much like Kagome.

That was why he had been on-guard when two youkai appeared. One was foreign to him while the other reminded him of Sesshoumaru, but stupider. He kept one eye on them from the house as they approached Kagome as he did not trust their armed states nor the casual way they interacted with her. It put him in a foul mood to see how she flirted with the kitsune (because kitsune were _nothing_ but trouble), and the way her eyes lit up with a tender fondness. That look sat as well with him as the faint memory of the rumors of her affair with Sesshoumaru did.

Even after they left she was still affected by their presence. She could not concentrate on anything before her and she even bruised a few leaves of rare herbs. He would have scoffed in irritation at her inattention, but Jinenji only smiled as he took her fidgiting hands in his and told her to relax for the rest of the day. She tried to insist that she was all right, but Jinenji steered her toward his home. He watched as she tredged through the garden, head hung low. She plopped down in the chair next to him, focused on cleaning the dirt out from under her nails. He tried his best to ignore her.

"That was Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru's little brother, in case you didn't remember." She broke the tense silence between them before chuckling. "_Half_-brother, I should say. And the kitsune was Shippou. You should remember him-you two used to play with Mayu-chan and torment everyone."

He only remembered Shippou when she mentioned his name. He had grown much more taller than he remembered, and had one more tail. He had remembered the kitsune before he remembered her, and better than he did her. The only thing he had not been able to recall was his name.

"You seem comfortable enough around them. The same kind of friends to you as Sesshoumaru?" he asked, his voice betraying all his distaste for the two of them. He knew he should try to be nicer as they were her friends, and Shippou had been his friend once. Yet he could only think of one reason for youkai to be friends with a human woman.

She smiled and shook her head. "No, Sesshoumaru was never really a friend. An ally, and my ex-brother-in-law, but never a friend." She laughed when his head snapped to her at those words. "I was married to Inuyasha toward the end of the sixteenth century for around twenty years... And Shippou is like a younger brother to me, though he is older."

He raised an eyebrow. "Marriage?"

"Yes, you know the human custom of joining together-"

"I know what it is."

She blushed and gave him a sheepish smile. "Oops... Ah, then I suppose you mean, why? Well," she continued without waiting for confirmation, "Inuyasha had spent his entire life around humans and in human society. Neither of us knew a thing about youkai bonding in such a way, nor did we care to find out. It would've been strange for us."

He paused taking in all her words and informaton provided. A youkai, or even a half-youkai, being accepted enough by humans to adopt their ways? It was odd, but made sense as youkai would not take care of him. "Why only twenty years?"

She shrugged, staring off into the distance. "Fifty years before I came into his life, he met and fell in love with my former incarnation, a miko. Their paths had crossed because of... Well, just because. She couldn't kill him, though. Something about them both being lonely. So days passed into months as they met and fought, and then met and talked. They were similar in many ways, so of course they fell in love..."

"And? That's obviously not the end." He pressed only because she had stayed silent too long.

"Oh, so impatient and curious!" She teased before the smile slipped off her face. "But you're right... It's just, there isn't a happy ending. They had...found a way to make Inuyasha human which would have allowed them to live normal lives. But they ended up being tricked and deceived into believing the other betrayed them. Inuyasha ended up being sealed to a tree, and she died.

"And then I came along, looking exactly like her, smelling like her, and with-... And I fell in love with him, too, but just him as he was. I knew he felt something like love towards me but she hung between us. She was his first love and I could never know if he saw her in me. I'm sure had she lived longer after being reanimated, she would have wondered if he saw me in her."

He had many questions on his mind, but he would not ask all of them not after her jab at his curiosity. "She was revived?"

Kagome turned to him, a large fake smile on her face. "A story for another time, I'm afraid. Can't go around telling all my stories at once, you know. But that's why we didn't last for too long."

He snorted and crossed his arms, not liking her answer but accepting it, for now. "He's a fool," he said.

"Inuyasha?" She tilted her head in confusion. "How so?"

"It's obvious: he loved a woman who didn't love him. She was just a woman looking for a way out of her responsibilities and he was too stupid to realize it. Just as he was stupid enough not to realize that you loved him."

Hiei was surprised when she shook her head, a knowing smile on her lips. "No, though I would've agreed with you a few centuries ago... I know that's not quite true, having had a lot of time to think about it. She did love him with all she had. She was just loving him the only way she knew how to. It may have been selfish, but it was the only kind of love she had known and so it was the only way she knew how to show it. And Inuyasha knew nothing of love then, so he was just as clumsy and foolish, if not more so. But it doesn't make her or my love any more 'right'. We all were different people and our relationships developed in different situations...

"So, I don't know. Inuyasha's a fool for far different and better reasons."

"You speak as if you still love him." He said the only thing he could say to something like that.

She nudged him. "Only as a very dear friend these days." Though her words were upbeat, she went back to staring off into the distance. He could relate; everyone had a past that was better left unremembered at certain times. He paid little attention to her soft sigh, but could not ignore her words. "What happened to you, Hiei?"

He looked at her, startled to find her staring at him, her expression blank. She shook her head in sadness before turning away from his continued silence.

"Though you say more and are older, and taller... You're different. You're more cynical and grumpy, but that's not what concerns me. Rather, it's your eyes." She spoke with a voice soft from knowledge. "They were always cold and deep, but I could always see someone softer behind all the bitterness. But now." She paused and shook her head. "Now your eyes hold a harsh light. It hurts to look into them because I can't see that softer side anymore. And I feel as if you're losing yourself that way."

He glared at her. "Who the hell asked you? I have no need for that 'softer' person because that would make me like you: pathetic and weak, pining over memories. What do you even know about losing yourself or about the loss of anything?"

"One day." She rose from her chair, her voice full of indignation and threatening. "One day, I hope you'll realize how much of a hypocrite you are. I hope someone knocks what strength truly is into your thick skull, and I hope I'm there to say 'I told you so'. Now, I'm going to get supper started before I say or do something I'll regret."

Though she walked off appearing calm, he could heard unnecessary banging of cooking utensils and some angry muttering. He had to smirk over how flustered she could get, though he was still pissed over her words.


	10. III, part III: The Search For a Sword

**Disclaimer:** I claim no ownership of _Sengoku Otogizoushi - InuYasha_ or _Yu Yu Hakusho. InuYasha_ belongs to Takahashi Rumiko, Shogakukan, Viz Media, ShoPro Entertainment, and Shounen; while _Yu Yu Hakusho_ belongs to Togashi Yoshihiro, Shueisha, Viz Media, and Shounen. No profit or money of any kind is made from this fan-created crossover.

* * *

**_Existential Plight  
_**_Chapter Three, Part III: The Search For a Sword  
_

_"I said what I said  
And I meant it,  
But now I regret it."__  
_

* * *

Kagome could not help but feel as if she was the reason why Hiei made the sudden statement about finding a new sword the next morning. She realized she might have overstepped the bounds of their acquaintance with her honest observations and worries, but it was only because she was worried about him. She had meant no harm or anything with her words.

And so, she was determined to do almost anything to fix it. Including helping him find a new sword. She did not want this to be how they parted ways, not when it was uncertain if they would meet again. Time had taught her to never leave anyone with harsh words and bad blood between them.

So when he had made his casual announcement, she had offered her knowledge of a great swordsmith: Totousai. Even though no one really knew where he lived anymore as the forced relocation had allowed for many youkai to be forgotten or lost. Not to mention, she was so tired of sitting about the same place; she wanted to explore. She did not have a clue where to start looking for the eccentric swordsmith, though.

I was Jinenji who gave them a clue: "Didn't you say he lived near a volcano in the Ningenkai? Perhaps you might find him in one in this realm."

She punched her fisted hand into her other palm, exclaiming, "Of course! Why didn't I remember that?"

Hiei snorted but kept his mouth shut. He had failed to unvolunteer her on his trip, and he did not want to deal with her complaints while on it. Being forced to move at a much slower pace was already enough of a hindrance to him.

"Are there any volcanoes or mountains in a secluded area around here?"

Jinenji could only smile. He did not know the Makai well enough to offer any advice as to where to start looking.

"There's a mountain fitting that criteria a few days to the west." Hiei sneered before looking at Kagome. "Actually, better make it a week."

She huffed and glared at him before looking toward Jinenji and softening her expression. "I don't think we'll be gone that long, but just in case..."

The large half-youkai took Kagome's hand in his much larger ones. "I'll let Inuyasha and Shippou know where you are. Just, stay safe, Kagome-chan."

"When haven't I?" she asked with a bright smile. Then she thought on her words and past. "On second thought... Don't answer that."

* * *

Hiei was surprised, though he hid it well, when Kagome had managed to stay quiet for the first two days of their journey. It was almost as surprising as how well she could keep up: they were moving at a much faster pace than he expected. He did not know if it was her normal pace or if she was doing it just to prove him wrong. Either way, both were a very welcome change.

On the third day, they came close to one of the many youkai towns and were skirting near where Sesshoumaru's mansion had once been, if it still stood. Kagome stopped them a few kilometers from the town, much to his displeasure as it was pouring rain.

"You know, we should stop to ask around here about Totousai. He was already very old back when I knew him, I don't know if he's still alive," she said, a thoughtful look on her drenched figure. His eyes did not miss the way her soaked clothes hung on her, but was too pissed to pursue that line of thinking.

As shown by the way his gaze smoldered with more than appreciation. She had failed to mention her swordsmith's age and he had failed to ask. "You're telling me that you've dragged me off on a search for a youkai who might be dead when I could have found a living blacksmith already?"

He did not word it exactly as a question, but Kagome bit her lip in order to keep from answering. She did not expect to find Totousai dead, as he was too crazy to die, but when he put it in such terms, it sounded rather bad. "Well, not exactly... But yeah."

His glare deepened and the corners of his mouth turned down into an easy scowl. She was a bit jealous; she could not scowl to save her life. Yet he turned toward the town.

"We'll ask around, and if he's dead, you're finding me another blacksmith."

She sighed and slumped her shoulders. She had a feeling she would be made to pay for it, too.


	11. III, part IV: The Path of Vengeance

**Disclaimer:** I claim no ownership of _Sengoku Otogizoushi - InuYasha_ or _Yu Yu Hakusho. InuYasha_ belongs to Takahashi Rumiko, Shogakukan, Viz Media, ShoPro Entertainment, and Shounen; while _Yu Yu Hakusho_ belongs to Togashi Yoshihiro, Shueisha, Viz Media, and Shounen. No profit or money of any kind is made from this fan-created crossover.

* * *

**_Existential Plight  
_**_Chapter Three, Part IV: The Path of Vengeance  
_

_"We met in the foggy tomorrow  
and parted in the silence of the night.  
A broken sword and a torn shield  
with unshed tears having pierced the heart."__  
_

* * *

Kagome huffed in anger; she should have realized that she would be the one stuck asking youkai about Totousai while Hiei was her silent follower. The jerk could not be bothered to lift a hand in her search for the reclusive swordsmith. She figured he was trying to make sure she would have to find him someone else to make him his sword.

She glared at him as best she could through her bangs that were stuck to her face as yet another youkai had not heard of Totousai. The rain had yet to let up, and yet she was still forced to look and find clues. She was beginning to rethink her desire to go on this little adventure with him.

Yet she could not take being drenched anymore. She as only human-this was not looking good for her health. She put her foot down, only to discover that it was far from the best idea. Mud splashed up, chilling her even more than the pounding rain and staining her only yukata. It worsened her mood all the more. "Look, Hiei! I'm sick and tired of this, and is spending a few hours getting warm and dry inside too much to ask for?"

He scoffed, "Why? So you can step out and get wet all over again? Pointless. The sooner you find your blacksmith, the sooner you'll get dry."

He was quick becoming the reason behind the new twitch developing in her brow. He was lucky Kaede was no longer around to create a kotodama no nenju. Just as she was about to make good on her desire to throttle the youkai at her side, a warm hand was placed on her shoulder.

"Are you the one looking for Totousai-sama?"

From the voice, Kagome could surmise that the youkai was male, as she had yet to glimpse behind her. It also held a slick tone, one that spoke of someone used to using words to fight, though the callouses she could feel told a different story. She was overcome by a familiar urge to turn around and slap the guy. Though she could not entirely remember the reasons behind that.

But she squashed that desire as it seemed he held the answers she was so desperately seeking. Instead, she turned and tried to not let her cautiousness show; his voice reminded her of someone in her past that she could not quite remember. "Yes, I am... Do you know where we may be able to find him?" Hiei had returned to her side which made her more on edge, somewhat.

After all, a youkai that had managed to sneak up on them was one to be watched. Yet when said youkai also wears the habit of a monk and has even gone so far as to shave his head, it did not send a friendly message. Buddhist he may be, but a youkai monk was a threat, though subtle. Which made them all the more wary.

He looked between the two of them, focusing more on her than Hiei. "Hm. You have foreign eyes. Might you be Higurashi Kagome?"

She took a step closer to Hiei whom did not seem to mind. "That depends... Who are you?"

"Ah, forgive me." He fell into a sweeping bow. "I am Hokushin, a trusted friend of Raizen-sama. Sesshoumaru-sama mentioned you often in his documents on a long-forgotten past."

Hiei was confused as to why she would relax at the mention of one of the lords of the Makai. He remembered very little about his time spent at Sesshoumaru's mansion, yet he was positive that never had there been any sort of connection between Raizen and the dog lord.

Kagome smiled, though she did not step away from him. "Then yes, I am that Kagome. However, you have yet to answer my other question..."

"Forgive me for ignoring it." He gave an easy smirk before gesturing to the street full of youkai attempting to listen in. "Yet I hope you will follow me to where we are camped. It will be much easier to speak on matters there."

Without waiting for an answer, he turned and began to walk away expecting them to follow. Kagome stepped forward, her blind faith in the youkai written all over her face. He scowled in disbelief that she could be so stupid, and grabbed her arm. "Are you honestly that stupid?"

Her confused expression was his answer, and he had a deep desire to growl in frustration. "Do you make it a habit to take everyone's word at face value, especially a youkai's?"

She shrugged. "Yes. Though I may not get out much, I do know no one goes around pretending to belong to Raizen's forces. No one's that stupid."

"And that still leaves the issue of Raizen. You have to be stupid to trust him."

Kagome pulled her arm from his grip. "Before Sesshoumaru died, they were allies. His land was going to become part of Raizen's domain peacefully before he was killed-and it wasn't by Raizen. Can we go now? I don't want to lose sight of him."

He crossed his arms and glared, yet she ignored it in favor of running after Hokushin. There were times he had issues with believing that she had lived longer than he, especially given that she had forgotten one important thing.

"Sesshoumaru's dead, and youkai aren't that honorable, idiot," he muttered, yet followed at a more sedate pace.

* * *

To his surprise and growing dread, they were camped in the ruins of Sesshoumaru's old mansion. Dwelling in places belonging to the dead did not sit well with him, yet Kagome seemed unfazed by it. The fact that there were three other youkai monks increased his bad feeling.

Kagome waved off his concerns as she continued to talk about a past Hiei could not recall and things that had no meaning to him. The only things he wanted to know was if her blacksmith still lived and where the old bat resided so he could leave them and the ruined place behind them that much sooner. Even though it seemed as if Kagome had other ideas and was more than content to hang around with the youkai monks. The girl did not possess any self-preservation instincts, it appeared.

As such, he was too busy brooding to notice when Kagome received the answers they were looking for.

"You know, if you keep on looking grumpy, your face will get stuck like that," Kagome teased as she sat down next to him. He noticed the blanket in her hands, but kept his comments to himself.

"Where do you get such ridiculous sayings?"

She waved off his question with a kittenish smile and a wave of her hand. "Hokushin was nice enough to allow us to stay here for the night."

"So it'll be easier for them to slit out throats tonight."

She smacked his shoulder with no amount of playfulness. "That's not nice! He gave us information on Totousai and is allowing us to stay the night. That's not how you repay kindness."

He snorted; as if he was kind. "What did they say about your dead blacksmith?"

"That you're right. He's been dead for fifty years," she answered. She wrapped the blanket around her as she scooted closer to him, possibly for his body heat. He did keep her out in the rain for hours that day. "But he did use to live in the mountains where we were headed. See, I told you it would be a smart idea to stop and ask around."

"Che." He turned his head away from her. "All it proves is that this entire thing was a waste of time. Now we have to go out in search of a living blacksmith."

She was quiet for a moment and had quit fidgeting. He could feel the weight of her stare. "What," she spoke with great care, "do you need a sword for so suddenly? Why do you fight so much?"

Her questions gave him pause. Not only had no one ever dared to ask him about his intentions before, but he found reasons to fight absurd. He knew she was looking for some noble answer, but that was not who he was. "Revenge," he said. "My mother's people have it coming to them. There is also something I need to recover."

She leaned away from him, the weight of her stare gone. Instead he felt as if he had just disappointed her, but that was not his problem. He was who he was and would be the first to admit that he was a bastard, in every sense of the word.

"Revenge solves nothing, you know," she said. "Instead it causes new problems."

"Says you."

He heard her smile. "Says most people who went after revenge. There's more to fighting, too."

"I only have need for strength."

Kagome made a strange sound as if she was torn between agreeing and disagreeing before going silent once again. He could not tell if she had nothing more to say or if she was trying to figure out how to say what she wanted to.

"Hokushin said the arms room is still fully stocked here, and has some weapons that Totousai made in his last days. You are welcome to one." Her words were forced and full of sadness, that he could tell. He could not believe she would give him a weapon after she knew his desires. He waited for the catch, yet it was not one he had been expecting. "After that, I want you to leave. Do not bother Jinenji nor myself until you've had your revenge and done all that you need to.

"You may be someone very dear to us both, but we both know what lies down the path you're taking. We do not need to to experience it again... I will pray for your safety though."

"Don't bother." He grunted. "The gods are assholes and don't care."

He stood and walked away, intent on leaving that night as she told him to.

Her heart broke at the sight of his back walking from her. She wished that there was more she could have done for him, but his heart was set on his path. He needed to find out the consequences of it on his own, and there was little she could do to help him out there. Yet she was sure someone would show him the errors of his ways, and she knew it would not be her.


	12. Interlude Two

**Disclaimer:** I claim no ownership of _Sengoku Otogizoushi - InuYasha_ or _Yu Yu Hakusho. InuYasha_ belongs to Takahashi Rumiko, Shogakukan, Viz Media, ShoPro Entertainment, and Shounen; while _Yu Yu Hakusho_ belongs to Togashi Yoshihiro, Shueisha, Viz Media, and Shounen. No profit or money of any kind is made from this fan-created crossover.

* * *

**_Existential Plight  
_**_Interlude Two: The Decades, How Fast They Go  
_

_"And if I did teach you anything at all,  
I hope that you learned how to love."__  
_

* * *

Sooner than Kagome imagined, the twentieth century came into being. She had to confess (to Jinenji, of course) that it felt odd to know she was finally existing in the century she had been born into. Or the one she figured she had been born into; she was somewhere between four and five-hundred years old, after all. It was difficult trying to keep so much time straight. Yet there were certain things she could not forget.

Inuyasha and Shippou and Jinenji were at the top of that list. The lovely memories she had had of the Sengoku Jidai were next; for such a turbulent time, things had been so much simpler. Love and life and memory were quite black and white from what she could remember. What she could recall of her family was very dear to her heart. There were so many other simple things that she held dear. And at the end, though far from least, was a young youkai with a heart full of hate, and a giant chip on his shoulder.

As she had told him, she did pray for his safety and that his journey would end soon. Guilt was a heavy weight she carried because of her final words to him, yet they had to be said. Jinenji and she lived peaceful lives, and she did not want to tread the path of vengeance again. It had been revenge that had caused her to live through so many centuries.

However, Kagome did have Inuyasha and Shippou keep an ear open for news of him. At first, they would come with information every few years or so. Then as the century dragged on more, they heard of him less and less. And she worried more and more.

Years ago, soon after leaving, news had came that he had found a notorious surgeon known as Shigure. He was desperate to find something, Inuyasha had said, and underwent surgery for a Jagan implant. Not only did he have to give up something from his past for it, but he had changed his species as well. Just to find what he was looking for. Kagome had to wonder if anyone ever did or ever would search for her to that extreme. Then he had found those he had wanted to exact revenge upon. The Koorime, Shippou had called them. Yet pity had stayed his hand, and he left them somewhat fulfilled.

He never stayed in one spot too long after that, as he was always looking for something else that continued to elude him.

Then all news stopped. He had not been heard from or spotted in the Makai for four years, and no one knew what had happened to him. She half-wondered if he had found a secret way to leave the Makai and go to another realm. Like the Ningenkai...

When she mentioned that theory to Jinenji, Inuyasha and Shippou, all had looked away from her, ill and uncomfortable with the thought. Inuyasha had then informed her that there was no such way, but he had always been a horrible liar toward her.

Kagome wanted to leave. She wanted to see her family and her birth. But, most of all, she wanted to see if Hiei finally understood what she had tried to explain to him... If someone had finally knocked some sense into his thick skull. And if so, she wanted to thank them for doing what she could not.


	13. IV, part I: Accidentally Fell Through

**Disclaimer:** I claim no ownership of _Sengoku Otogizoushi - InuYasha_ or _Yu Yu Hakusho. InuYasha_ belongs to Takahashi Rumiko, Shogakukan, Viz Media, ShoPro Entertainment, and Shounen; while _Yu Yu Hakusho_ belongs to Togashi Yoshihiro, Shueisha, Viz Media, and Shounen. No profit or money of any kind is made from this fan-created crossover.

* * *

**_Existential Plight  
_**_Chapter Four, part I: Accidentally Fell Through  
_

_"I had not vanished,  
__I had not faded,  
Maybe I wish I had."__  
_

* * *

It was sudden and unexpected. Though Inuyasha and Shippou often crossed the barrier into the Ningenkai—illegally, of course—they had never stumbled into it without expecting the crossing. They had also long grown used to the sickening feeling and pressure that came from the crossing, as they had made the trip enough to keep an eye on what was happening and on Kagome's family, yet there had been none of the normal sensations.

It was as if the barrier had fallen away, and they had happened to be at the right place at the right time.

Inuyasha glanced around the basement they stumbled into while Shippou worked on their normal 'human' appearances. Though it was obvious they were in the basement of a store that sold saki, he doubted the rest of Japan would be drunk enough to disregard his ears or Shippou's tails.

"The hell you think happened?" he asked, throwing his still-clawed hands in the air in frustration. He knew both of them were cloaked in Shippou's illusions as he noticed the brat's twenty-something face, dulled red hair and green eyes, not to mention the absence of his tails.

He shrugged. "Like I'd know, Inu-baka. I'm not the highfalutin god of all who pisses himself over every fluctuation in the barrier." Shippou turned up his nose with haughty flair and flipped his hair over his shoulder. "Flattered, but I'm not that old or ugly."

"More like 'insulted'." He rolled his eyes. "Though it's a year earlier, wanna see what we can gather?"

"Always!" Shippou smirked. "Think Reikai will be looking for crossovers they can kill even more now?"

"Y'kno, I dunno. Depends if that bastard is in charge or if his son is. It's hard to tell."

"Another thing to look into?" Shippou cocked his head to the side. "We'll have to find a way back anyways, so Kagome-chan won't worry. Hey! If the barrier's really gone, think she might be able to finally return?"

Inuyasha paused to consider that idea. On one hand, he knew she was desperate to return to the Ningenkai to see her family. On the other, Reikai would be reminded of her existence and they would either attempt to kill her or lock her up because of her power. It was a tough call, especially since they had yet to find her family in Tokyo. He opted for a non-committal shrug and said, "We'll deal with it when we have to, brat. Let's figure things out here first. According to Kagome, it should be about 1999. She should be about eighteen and ready to return to..."

He paused again, and the two shared a painful look. They remembered with vivid clarity what that final trip had brought about, and decided not to venture further. His unfinished sentence hung between them even after they left and emerged on the streets of Tokyo.

* * *

One month later found Inuyasha staring up at some very familiar stairs and torii. He was tempted to leap up the stairs and torment Jiiji like he used to, but centuries had taught him to be more prudent, especially when he was someone from the Makai who was visiting without permission.

Instead he climbed the many steps the human, and long, way. The smells and sounds and sights were all familiar as he walked. Though the air was full of pollution and things unbearably loud, they were comforting in their familiar ways. He wondered if Kagome's mother would recognize him even disguised as he was, or if Kagome was still around.

His steps quickened without his knowing.

The first thing his eyes focused on was the ancient Goshinboku. It stood tall and firm, seeming untouched by the centuries it had weathered. Yet something seemed off about it and the shrine around it. He stared for a long while, catching the attention of the young boy he had once known as Souta.

"Goshinboku's a fine tree, ne? You're not the first to be entranced by it," Souta said, a jovial smile on his face.

He had aged since the last time Inuyasha had seen the young boy. Maturity had taken away his baby-cute face, and he finally came into some height. He did not seem to be younger than ten anymore, but closer to his teenage years. So enough time had passed that he was not likely to recognize the half-youkai he had once called 'Inu-no-nii-san'.

"Excuse me, but have we met before?" Souta blinked at him in confusion and near-recognition.

Inuyasha shrugged, not knowing exactly what he should do in this situation. "Maybe... Do you have an older sister called Kagome?"

Souta scrunched up his face. "Kagome? That's such an odd name... But no, I'm an only child."

That caught Inuyasha's attention so fast that he was sure his head would snap off from the force with which he had turned to face the young boy with. "An only child, huh. Is there some type of legend surrounding your well?"

He shook his head. "We don't even have a well." He paused and peered at Inuyasha closely. "Why do you ask?"

Inuyasha shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans as he trudged forward to confirm the kid's story. He knew he had often covered for Kagome when she was in the Sengoku Jidai, and figured this was one of those times. The situation might have been remedied by revealing himself, except Souta's eyes had shown with blatant honesty. It was baffling.

His only hope was for the well shrine to reveal the truth with one little well that housed a portal into the past. The place that had brought him and Kagome together.

Only he did not see it. The well that would have provided all the proof he needed was gone. All that greeted his eyes upon entering the mini-shrine was boxes and shelves full of questionable items. It did not even appear as if it had ever been there. As if their legend had never existed...

_What the hell had happened?_

"O-nii-san?" the boy asked, worry evident in his face and fidgeting hands. "What's wrong?"

Inuyasha swallowed all his anger and demands for answers. The boy before him would have none as he was still Souta: too honest and too open. Just like his sister..._that he had never had_. "Nah, there ain't nothing wrong. I have the wrong shrine. Sorry, squirt."

He walked away, ignoring the boy's questions and exclamations that he was only a late bloomer. Something was very wrong with the world as it was. He knew that Kagome had existed, that she had been born into that family, and that she had lived at that shrine even though his only evidence was Higurashi Kagome.

He hoped Shippou had managed to get them an audience with whoever was ruling Reikai these days. He had more questions to be answered than just how they had managed to wind up in the Ningenkai.


	14. IV, part II: The Cracks of Time

**Disclaimer:** I claim no ownership of _Sengoku Otogizoushi - InuYasha_ or _Yu Yu Hakusho. InuYasha_ belongs to Takahashi Rumiko, Shogakukan, Viz Media, ShoPro Entertainment, and Shounen; while _Yu Yu Hakusho_ belongs to Togashi Yoshihiro, Shueisha, Viz Media, and Shounen. No profit or money of any kind is made from this fan-created crossover.

* * *

**_Existential Plight  
_**_Chapter Four, part II: The Cracks of Time  
_

_"But everyone disappears,  
no matter who loves them__."__  
_

* * *

Kagome clutched at her baggy shirt, dirty from a day's work in Jinenji's garden, feeling more weariness than normal. The news that Inuyasha and Shippou had brought back from the Ningekai to her were things she refused to believe. She would not believe it, not until she saw and experienced it for herself. She could not help it; thoughts of seeing her family again had kept her going for all those centuries, and now...

"Kagome-sama," the young ruler of Reikai—whose face so closely resembled the one she had not forgotten even after all the centuries—spoke through the computer screen. Inuyasha and Shippou had returned with it, unable to explain all the details of what was going on to her. "I cannot apologize enough for what I have had a hand in dealing you. First, I reinforced the barrier, keeping you locked away here. And now I am forced to inform you that you do not exist in this time line.

"What Inuyasha-sama has told you is correct: your family does live and exist in Tokyo. Your grandfather, mother and brother live normal lives. Your father still died in a car accident. The catch is that the well does not exist, you were never born into the Higurashi family, everything dealing with the Shikon no Tama does not exist."

Kagome swayed and gripped the arm of a nearby chair to stay upright, yet KoEnma continued on, a grim look on his face. "There is still a tragic story between Inuyasha and Kikyou, Midoriko died without losing her soul... There can only be one person existing in the same time line, so unfortunately, you three and Jinenji have made it into this one while retaining your memories from the one you were born into. Had any of your other allies had managed to live this long too, they would have the same problem."

Shippou and Inuyasha watched Kagome with worried eyes. Compared to how they had reacted to the news, she was taking everything far too calmly. It was unnerving, even to KoEnma who had paused to wait for her reaction. Everyone could tell he was sweating in nervousness as the sounds of furious sucking echoed throughout the room.

Kagome stood, her eyes clenched shut and with a death grip on the chair, as if it was her one anchor to the world.

"Kagome-chan?" Shippou ventured, drawing a deep breath from her. Inuyasha flattened his ears to his skull in preparation for her yelling.

"And just," she said through clenched teeth, "how do you know this if we're from a 'different time line'?"

KoEnma gulped and tugged at his collar. "Well, uh, this is Reikai, and... Uh... We have records on all the time lines that were, are and are to be."

Inuyasha and Shippou were sure they heard the wood of the chair splinter from her tightened grip. "I don't care! I still want to go—they're my family still! If they could sense something familiar about Inuyasha, then they're sure to with me!"

She was near tears and stubborn enough to not listen to any of their warnings or reasons. But Inuyasha could see beneath that—to something similar to his much younger self: a part of her that was desperate to prove she still had a family. Only it was worse than his old desire. His family was dead; she did not exist in hers.

He crossed his arms and turned his head away. "Let it go. She's a stubborn bitch who isn't going to get it through her thick skull until she sees it herself."

"Osuwari," she muttered, though he could tell how thankful she was for his words.

KoEnma sighed and hung his head. "All right then, Kagome-sama. I really have no right to keep you from the Ningenkai anyway. I would like for some of my old team to show you around while you're in Ningenkai Japan."

"Keep an eye on her, you mean." Shippou snorted.

"Yes, that too," KoEnma quipped. "But only for this visit, of course."

Kagome sighed. "That's fine. I'd like to start heading out. It's about three days from here, right?"

Inuyasha rolled his shoulders. "Yeah, if we travel our old way... We'll drop this off with your people, binky-brain." He snapped the computer shut on the sputtering god and tossed it to Shippou. "Keep up, runt."

* * *

Three days later found Kagome sitting near the Goshinboku on the shrine she grew up at. Her head was bowed in what appeared to be reverence, but Shippou knew better. From his spot at her side, he knew it was to hide the tears she did not want to shed. She knew what she would find, she had been warned, but in typical Kagome fashion, she had demanded to come to the shrine anyway.

Where she had expected to find the well there had been only storage shelves and boxes. The Goshinboku bore no sign of Inuyasha's enchanted sleep, as they had figured. The shrine that had been famous for its legend of the Shikon no Tama did not even sell keychain replicas of it now. All of it was easy enough to brush off, even for Kagome, as they were just things and fads. Things and fads came and went and disappeared all the time.

Yet when her family ignored her presence and treated her like a normal visitor, even Shippou's heart broke for her. He could recall the love she would speak about her brother with, and the meals her mother cooked for them from time-to-time. Now that he was finally able to meet the family she had always talked about, they did not know her. Her grandfather gave them incense to 'burn off their youkai aura' without a single spark of recognition. Her brother had walked by, sparing them only a glance and a greeting. Most heartbreaking of all, her mother only smiled and apologized for her father-in-law.

"It really is my fault, ne?" she asked with a soft voice. "When Inuyasha said this future had been created by a Shikon wish, I wanted to believe it had been another part of Naraku's wish... But I know now it was my wish. I asked that the Shikon disappear forever... I created all of this."

Shippou pulled Kagome into his embrace, which caused her to end up sprawled across his lap. "Don't blame yourself, Kagome-chan! You destroyed a great evil and put an end to the Shikon's cycle of tragedy. You did nothing wrong!"

He could feel her tears soak through his illusion and shirt. "Everyone says that, yet all this happened. _I don't exist_!"

"Yet I'm holding you right now and we're breathing the same air," he spoke, petting Kagome's hair in much the same way she used to pet his tail. "You're just not a Higurashi anymore, nor do we have a legend. Other people get along just fine without either. You're Kagome—what more could you want?"

She was quiet for a long while as she tried to calm down. Shippou was only a little better at comforting women than Inuyasha, but in this case, he had no clue as to what to do. He was sure that he had said the wrong things, but it was in the past now.

"I wish I had been more specific," she muttered at great length, her soft tone further muffled by his shirt.

"C'mon, let's go get Inuyasha and meet up with your watchdogs," he said, detaching himself from her with an ease from his licentious early years. He held out his hand, pulling her to his side when she took it. Let everyone think what they would about their relationship, but providing her with proof of his presence was all he could give her at that point.


	15. IV, part III: We Meet Again

**Disclaimer:** I claim no ownership of _Sengoku Otogizoushi - InuYasha_ or _Yu Yu Hakusho. InuYasha_ belongs to Takahashi Rumiko, Shogakukan, Viz Media, ShoPro Entertainment, and Shounen; while _Yu Yu Hakusho_ belongs to Togashi Yoshihiro, Shueisha, Viz Media, and Shounen. No profit or money of any kind is made from this fan-created crossover.

* * *

**_Existential Plight  
_**_Chapter Four, Part III: We Meet Again  
_

_"You're gentle now, but I recall  
both tender fire and bitter squall,  
a history so deep  
it hurts to look__."__  
_

* * *

Yuusuke leaned against the counter of his ramen stand, staring down the disguised half-youkai in front of him. He had long ago given up his green school uniform, and as his stand was closed down that day all because that toddler had begged him and the others to take one last job for him, he was dressed in casual wear: jeans, a plain shirt and some American sneakers. And it was like the half-and-half in front of him copied his style. There was room for only one badass on that street.

Not to mention the new guy glared at him with _his_ glare; he had worked for years trying to perfect it! No one could just steal it. And KoEnma had to wonder why he loathed every time he was begged to do _one last favor_ for the Reikai.

The clicking of his hidden youkai nails against the counter was not helping Yuusuke like him any more.

The sharp sound of someone clearing their throat ceased all noise and their heated glaring match. Inuyasha's scowl deepened; Yuusuke grinned and could not contain his happiness. "Kurama! Hiei! _Finally_!"

Hiei grunted and stared at Inuyasha, feeling as if he knew him.

Kurama offered an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, Yuusuke-kun, I had to take care of something for o-kaa-sama... I take it Kuwabara-kun and the other two clients have yet to arrive?"

"Feh." Inuyasha turned to face the two new arrivals. "Obviously. Another fucking kitsune, Shippou's gonna shit his pants." He paused at the sight of Hiei. Squinting he stood and circled the smaller youkai, before stopping in front of him and crossing his arms.

Yuusuke leaned back and smirked. "Watch out, Hiei. Someone's in heat."

Inuyasha scoffed while Kurama tried to hide his amusement, "Yeah. I'd watch out for the idiot, he's the only bitch here." He ignored Yuusuke's threats and sniffed the air. "Huh, so it's really you, shorty."

Hiei stepped back, joining Kurama and Yuusuke. The foul mouth, yet dampened temper brought back fuzzy memories. He could remember seeing someone similar during one of his last trips to Jinenji's. Though he could not remember his name or why just the sight of the half-youkai could piss him off so much, he did know he knew him. "You're still alive? I would have thought someone as old as you would have broken a hip by now."

Kurama and Yuusuke looked between the two, noticing the tense postures and atmosphere. Placing a hand on Yuusuke's arm in an unspoken command to stay quiet, Kurama said, "How do you two know each other?"

Neither spoke for a long moment. Inuyasha broke the tense stand-off by turning from them to look down the street. "We've known each other for a while, since he was a little shit causing trouble at Sesshoumaru's."

The name of the fallen lord brought clearer memories about the half-youkai standing in front of them. Hiei sneered. "What are you doing in the Ningenkai, hanyou?" Both of his friends glanced at Hiei in worry; it had been years since they had last seen him be so cold and cruel. Not even Kuwabara received such harsh treatment these days.

Yet Inuyasha just chuckled. "_Hanyou_? It's been centuries since someone last insulted me like that. I ripped out their throat." He cracked his knuckles before looking over his shoulder at them, a smirk full of dark humor greeting them. "You sure hold a grudge, short-shit. She's here, y'kno. S'why I'm here, along with Shippou."

When Hiei made no response, the desire to tease him was far too great for Yuusuke to ignore. With a sly grin, he slung an arm around Hiei's shoulders. "She _who_? Did Hiei have a _girlfriend_?"

He removed Yuusuke's arm from his body with more force than normal. "She wasn't my girlfriend."

"Oh." Yuusuke's grin was quite cat-like as Inuyasha was far too smug about the situation. "Then she turned down your—"

"_Yuusuke_." Kurama's tone was dangerous and a clear warning. But Yuusuke brushed it off as he had been doing to Hiei's dirty looks.

"Yeah." Inuyasha was looking far too gleeful to rub in what happened in the past, especially since he was the only male who could claim that he had had Kagome. "He got the boot from her a while ago!"

"Shoulder-monkey got rejected by a girl?" Kuwabara asked, having arrived just in time to hear Inuyasha's remark. He scratched his head in confusion. "Since when did he hit puberty?"

Kurama sighed and shook his head as Inuyasha and Yuusuke fell into fits of laughter. A shared pastime caused a temporary truce between the two, while it caused a twitch to develop in Hiei's sword hand.

A gentle voice had them pausing and turning to look behind them. Another disguised youkai was the first one they noticed, and the ex-team could sense he was a kitsune. The similarity in appearance to Kurama with his red hair and green eyes only helped to cement that fact in a very creepy way.

"So, it really is you, Hiei!" the second figure said, clasping her hands together. There was little remarkable about her save for her blue eyes and the ease with which she interacted with youkai. And, of course, the fact that she was obviously human yet knew Hiei.

Inuyasha walked forward and, with no shame nor care for Hiei's glare, pulled Kagome into a hug. They could see her brows furrow before she pulled out of his embrace. "What's up with you, Inuyasha?"

More snickers than could come from Shippou were heard as Inuyasha rubbed the back of his head. "I...missed you?"

Her eyes narrowed. "Uh-huh... Whatever, Inuyasha." She pushed past him to stand in front of Hiei, paying no attention to anyone else or what they were saying. "It's been a while, ne, Hiei?"

He nodded and looked over at everyone else, seeing them set up a computer screen. "You still have yet to change."

Kagome nodded and smiled a sad smile. "Of course I haven't... You have though! See, I told you so!" Her smile became brighter as she leaned forward before catching him in a hug. "You even grew!" She paid no attention to the fact that his head was almost at the perfect height to become acquainted with her chest, and he had no desire to point it out, especially when he heard Inuyasha growl.

But when their hug lingered for a moment too long, and given their audience, Hiei pulled away from her hug. He tried his best to appear nonchalant as he joined everyone else, yet he refused to meet her eyes as he said, "Whatever."

She laughed. "This new you is nicer!"

* * *

When Kagome and Hiei joined the rest at the ramen stand counter, KoEnma, through the computer screen, turned a serious look on her. "Have you seen your family yet?" he asked, everyone turning to look at her.

She nodded, before looking away. Shippou winced and Inuyasha began tapping his claws against the countertop. No one else knew what to make of the question or their non-verbal reactions. They had been told she had been living in the Makai, and from what she had revealed while talking to Hiei, she was older than she appeared. How could she have family in the Ningenkai?

KoEnma sighed around his binky, his chubby baby-hands coming up to massage his temples. "I told you it would not go well because you were never born. Do you take my word for it now?"

Hiei glared at the screen, not liking the tone he addressed her with. "Explain yourself. I've known her for around five centuries now, how could she never have been born?"

It was not exactly a question, but a demand. Every single thing about the woman in their midst was a mystery to them all. His memories of her were nearly gone, and the ones that remained were distorted; the same went for her companions. And he wanted answers for everything dealing with her. Because, he remembered and knew, she was the one woman he could stand. Though he could not recall everything, he knew she had yet to betray him.

Neither Inuyasha nor Shippou made to answer, they glared off into the distance, fists clenched tight enough to draw blood. Kagome was similarily tight-lipped, staring at her hands in her lap. Yuusuke threw his hands up in the air. "What's the big fucking deal? It's not like you guys destroyed the world, or something!"

His words caused them to draw into themselves even more. Kurama shook his head upon seeing their reactions. "Tact, Yuusuke-kun. _Tact_."

Kuwabara smacked Yuusuke on the back. "Yeah, Urameshi! You shouldn't accuse pretty women of such acts! Those two," he pointed at Inuyasha and Shippou, "maybe."

KoEnma sighed and looked straight at the three in question. "Kagome-sama, Inuyasha-sama, Shippou-sama... I offer my deepest and sincerest apologies—"

"Save it, binky-brain," Inuyasha cut him off. "Just tell them the fucking story so we can move on already. S'not like we don't know it or anything."

Shippou nodded, while Kagome still had yet to look up. From Hiei's spot at her side, he could see her teardrops splashing against the counter.

"For all intents and purposes, Kagome was born here in Tokyo, Japan about eighteen years ago to the Higurashi family," KoEnma said, "but in an alternate time line that ran parallel to this one until Kagome severed it. In her time line, three years ago, she was pulled into a well on the shrine which transported her five-hundred years into the past. There she found she had an artifact that doesn't exist in this one, the Shikon no Tama." He paused there to glance at Hiei, to see if the name brought any recognition to his countenance. None appeared.

"In the past, she ended up freeing Inuyasha from an enchanted sleep. Then she shattered the jewel she was protecting, enlisting his help to recover it. Along their travels, they met Shippou." KoEnma nodded towards the kitsune. "Then a houshi named Miroku, and finally a youkai taijiya named Sango along with her nekomata, Kirara. Even Inuyasha's half-brother, Sesshoumaru, joined them at the end, not only to help reform the jewel, but to strike down a great evil youkai hanyou. He was Naraku and he was also gathering the jewel shards.

"Naraku had ruined many of their lives, and so vengeance also drove their quest. He was part of the reason why Inuyasha was sealed—they both loved the same woman, Kikyou—he had cursed Miroku's family, and he had killed all of Sango's. Yet when he reformed the jewel, he made two wishes. One wish had to deal with Kikyou and could not be granted. The second wish was a curse upon Kagome, and is the reason why she has been unable to physically age.

"The final battle between him and them happened. Obviously, Kagome and the others emerged victorious. She made a wish that the Shikon no Tama disappear forever. Thus, it destroyed their time line and brought ours into being. Their world and families were forever changed because of her wish. The jewel's existence fell out of legends slowly, easily, so no one would truly be able to tell. Most of the people who had been alive during those times are now dead or so old that they have very little recollection of them. Those who are still alive and remember, such as Inuyasha and Shippou, will one day die and take care of that loophole.

"Yet, with Kagome." He sighed and shook his head. KoEnma had not yet shared this information with her as Inuyasha had slammed the computer closed the last time they spoke before he could tell her. His pause finally caused Kagome to look up, straight at the computer screen. Her eyes were red and her nose puffy.

"I know already," she said, her voice surprisingly steady. He supposed she had had enough time to figure it out and come to terms with it after seeing her family. "I'm an anomaly, ne? I can't age, so I can't die in any normal ways... And yet I've never been born into this time line even though I've lived five centuries in it. It'll take care of me in its own way, right?"

KoEnma nodded. "Yes, one day you will simply disappear. Given that it's around the time when you activated the curse, it might be soon, but there's no way to tell. Or it may only happen when no one's around to remember you. I'm surprised you've figured it out so quickly, most would not have grasped it."

She shrugged. "It's not that difficult. And I've my acquaintance with Hiei to look back on. I can tell by looking at him that he doesn't remember most anything involving me, and the last time we met, I had to remind him so he'd remember. I suppose it'll be that way with anyone that isn't Inuyasha, Shippou or Jinenji. If I don't exist, then how can anyone remember me, especially when I'm not around them?"

Shippou reached over and laid a comforting hand on top of hers, giving it a brief squeeze. She returned it with a grateful smile before turning to look at Hiei to see how he was taking the news. His face was a mask of unreadable emotions, and she placed her free hand on his shoulder. "It's OK. I wouldn't want to remember me when we first met, either." She offered a weak laugh that died quickly.

"However." KoEnma cleared his throat, bringing everyone's attention back to the computer. "I would like for you all to show Kagome around town. It has been five-hundred years for her and—"

"Hold up!" Yuusuke interrupted. "You called us together to do some_ babysitting_?"

Kuwabara crossed his arms and glared. "I prefer being told to save the world to that crap." He sat up straighter, feeling the weight of Inuyasha's and Shippou's glares. "No offense, of course!"

Shippou gave a haughty sniff. "It's not like we want babysitters, especially ones as incompetent as you guys."

"_Brat_." Yuusuke cracked his knuckles. "You're looking for a beating!"

Shippou smirked and crossed his arms. "Like you're the first to say that to me. Why don't'cha try it?"

Kurama stood. "Both of you, stop it. Just because the mission may be glorified babysitting, does not mean anyone has to act like a child."

Kagome nodded in agreement. "Exactly. Don't make me say _it_, Shippou. That goes for you too, Inuyasha."

Both youkai deflated and relaxed causing Hiei to smirk. Though he still had no clue as to the significance behind the command they were threatened with, it never got old watching Inuyasha obey the threat like a good dog should.

KoEnma glared, his cheeks puffed out. "As I was trying to say: I would appreciate it if you all would show Kagome-sama—"

"It's OK, KoEnma," she interrupted. "They don't need to show me around. I should have said something earlier, but I don't want to stay here for much longer. I'd like to go back to Jinenji's. I'm sorry for wasting your time." She bowed as best she could. "But it was a mistake for me to come here."

Her confession shocked even her companions. "But," Inuyasha said with a solemn tone, "this is your home... You've always said the shrine is your home."

She sighed. "It _was _my home. I know you both were looking forward to exploring this time with me and everything, but—"

"It can't be your home when you don't exist, ne?" Shippou cut in, looking more serious than anyone had seen him be in a while.

She nodded. "It hurts, too... You both can stay and explore, but... I want to go home."

As Inuyasha and Shippou exploded with outbursts about how she could not go back alone or how she was not being herself by giving up so easily, and Yuusuke and Kuwabara pelted her with questions they could not hold inside anymore, Hiei could not look away from her. The emotions and things she was not saying, the new sadness on her shoulders, and the almost-invite in her words and subtle glances thrown his way.

Long ago, he remembered, she had told him to leave. To never come back until his revenge was done.

It was now, in more ways than one, but he had had obligations that kept him from returning. Not to mention, he could barely remember her even with her sitting in front of him. Yet she had found him this time. She was offering without offering.

"You're still leeching off of Jinenji?" he asked above the clamor, causing it to cease.

She smiled and said. "Of course! It's been a while since you've seen him, hasn't it?"

"Not going to hound me about my revenge or desires this time?"

"Nope." She shook her head. "Seeing you are you are now tells me all I need to know. Time will bring an end to anything, even revenge."

Inuyasha glared at the shorter youkai. "Like I'll let you take her back alone."

"Uh." Kuwabara scratched his head at seeing the two glare each other down. "What just happened?"

Kurama smiled, one full of secrecy and knowledge. "Hiei's offered to accompany Kagome back to her home. Not exactly what you had in mind, is it, KoEnma?"

The young God could only sputter in shock at all the happenings.

* * *

_So, the next chapter is the last one. As for the guessing on where the opening quotes come from, it's still open and is not a first-come, first-serve kind of thing. Actually, the first three to get them all correct will be able to request a one-shot. After the last chapter is posted, it will stay open however long is necessary for the three spots to be filled. If you are an anonymous reviewer guessing, please provide me with some way to contact you.  
Also, I totally won't know if you guys are using google. So..._


	16. Epilogue: The End

**Disclaimer:** I claim no ownership of _Sengoku Otogizoushi - InuYasha_ or _Yu Yu Hakusho. InuYasha_ belongs to Takahashi Rumiko, Shogakukan, Viz Media, ShoPro Entertainment, and Shounen; while _Yu Yu Hakusho_ belongs to Togashi Yoshihiro, Shueisha, Viz Media, and Shounen. No profit or money of any kind is made from this fan-created crossover.

* * *

**_Existential Plight  
_**_Epilogue: The End  
_

_"Why did you come with me?"  
"Only because I wanted to go with you."__  
_

* * *

It was easy enough to fall back into their old routine. The days at Jinenji's seemed as if they could never be anything but peaceful. Yet it seemed as if the halcyon aura had spread out to cover most of the Makai as it had calmed down since Enki had taken over much of it. Though it was hard to imagine the Makai as anything but bloody and macabre, the realm was flourishing in ways that had never happened before.

When Kagome had told him that one day he would see the error of his ways, he had never believed such a thing would happen. But it had, and not just to him, but the Makai as well. He supposed it was not that odd: she had lived for a very long time, and most youkai who could predict, to some degree, how future events would pan out were the ones who had lived for centuries. Time and history would repeat itself, it was merely a matter of noticing the small things.

Much like it was now as it felt like they were back in the nineteenth century once again. Though they were different people and he now used his free time to train for the next Makai tournament, not much else had changed. He would sit on the railing surrounding the porch watching as she worked next to Jinenji in his herb garden. Soon after he would get settled, she would come to the house with a basket full of herbs. She would leave it next to the door and sit a while with him, usually watching the mauve sky in peace.

This time, however, she leaned forward and grabbed his sword hand, brushing against the new callouses. "You've been training harder," she said. "If you keep this up, your hands will forever be rough."

He glanced at the hand in question before looking back at the garden. "I'm a fighter. What do you expect?"

She smiled and continued to trace his callouses and scars. "That may be so, but you can use your hands for softer things. No one can fight all the time."

"Says you," he said. A sense of deja vu washed over him though he did not know why.

"Says most," she replied, still smiling. She placed a soft kiss on his palm before dropping it. "You've been here for a while, you know."

He looked at her and took in her small appearance, deciding not to bring up the kiss. "As if I could leave you on your own again. Who knows what trouble you'll find yourself in, especially if you keep talking to the detective."

"I'll disappear one day, you do realize that, right? I wished for the jewel to disappear, so I will too some day. And when you leave for the tournament, I don't think you'll remember me enough to return."

"Then I'll find another annoying miko to bother."

Her smile was shy as she looked up at him from beneath her dark bangs. "Thank you, Hiei." She stood quickly, her eyes averting to the door. "Well, supper isn't going to make itself."

He watched her head into the house with her basket. Though she had lived for centuries, there were times she was far too human. He knew, as most youkai knew, that everything and one eventually disappeared or died. Yet that was no reason not to spend time with them.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

_So, again, the offer for a one-shot will stay open until three people have guessed correctly. This last one is definitely going to catch many of you, lol, so there is a hint: it's from a video game script._

_As for the relationship between Hiei and Kagome... Is it romantic or is it platonic? Totally up to you guys; take it however you want to. Also, it's why I never said or showed that this fic was romance because it's simply not the focus of this fic.  
_

_On another note, thank you all for your wonderful reviews and all your faves and alerts of this fic. It it so deeply appreciated, and I thank you all from the bottom of my heart.  
_


End file.
